A Great Destiny About Him: The Promised Flame
by Aubrey Bruxton
Summary: It's a funny thing, destiny. No matter how we try to fight it there is no escaping what it has in store for us. And the ability to see what happens next only complicates and ultimately ensures it. This is the story of a young wizard named Harry Potter and his journey along the road towards his destiny that will change the world…forever.
1. The Arc Phoenix

**I won't keep you waiting any longer than needed so enjoy the story. Please! review.  
**

_italics= Thoughts.  
_

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Harry Potter and it makes me sad.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Prologue/ The Arc Phoenix **

The valley was cold, dark and empty for a great long distance. Every once in a few

yards there was the odd tree,grown twisted and weird due to the high level of magic

in the soil. The only light was the full moon large and round in the night sky. A stiff

wind swept the dew covered grass to the side. The howling of the wind covered the

crunching of the leaves as heavy feet left their impressions upon the ground. The feet

belonged to a man of impossible size, he was tall as a redwood and very nearly as

narrow. He wore a loose sleeveless vest that looked to be made of..leaves, with pants

to match. His bare feet sank a few inches into the moist grass as he made his way

forward. His slow pace belying the great distances he covered due to the above

average length of his legs and broad stride.

The giant of a man stopped suddenly and sniffed the air closing his eyes to take in the

scent that caught his attention. He opened round luminous yellow eyes as his nostrils

flared. He gave a snort and broke into a wide grin showing off perfectly straight but

yellowing teeth. He moved forward again at a much faster pace, the broad grin still

plastered upon his narrow face, the deep purple of his skin sparkling like stars in the

night sky as sweat began to bead upon his forehead.

He stepped forward and the world changed around him. Where one second before

there was an empty valley bathed in moonlight was now a sunny lake, the sun shining

high above looking down upon the vast blooming trees and bushes. But that wasn't

the most exciting aspect of this scene, for before the giant of a man was a great

congregation of wondrous creatures. There were deer, and rabbits, and bears; all the

usual woodland creatures. Mixed in with all those however were wolves walking

around on their hind legs, the male wolves wore loincloths to cover their genitals, the

females were adorned with elaborate necklaces made of strings of ivory long enough

cover the swelling of their breasts. Their young however ran around naked as the day

they were born jumping and snarling and wrestling upon the thick grass playing with

each other. By the lake shore women and girls with long hair in shades varying from

deep blue to sea foam green adorned in pearls and seaweed swam around in and rose

out of the water. Men and women with skin of forest green wearing armor made of

thick wood that moved with them like fabric made their way out of the very trees.

Every few of them carried great long bows and quivers full of arrows with glowing

black tips.

Off to the far right a centaur with auburn hair was chatting up one of the

more feminine looking males. The centaur was leaning on a massive long bow and

waggling his eyebrows at the coyly smiling Dryad as he stroked the length of the bow

rather suggestively. Fairies flew around blazing trails of sparkling dust in all colors

imaginable, even a few unimaginable in their wake. In the distance a great lion ran

through the trees and let out an almighty roar that sent tremors through the ground

and shook all manner of birds from their perches. The many creatures waved to the

giant of a man, the younglings in particular made a game of running through and

around his legs as he went along, releasing peals of excited laughter as only children

can, as he made his way to a clearing not far from the edge of the lake. There

gathered what looked to be representatives of each race of creatures present in this

hidden lake and at it's center was a lone olive tree. There was nothing special in

particular about this tree, in fact it was the most ordinary aspect of the entire

surroundings except of course for the the small pulsating white flame at its base that

was giving off a song. The most beautiful song that was growing louder as the flame grew.

"A'ashuir you've finally made it. You didn't have any trouble with the creatures of the Night lands did you?" asked a woman dressed in blue silk robes that trailed behind her as she came forward to greet the giant of a man. She was tall, fair skinned with long golden hair and protuberant blue eyes that spoke of much knowledge.

The giant of a man, A'ashuir bellowed a deep grumbling laugh as he sat before the tree. His yellow eyes upon this woman.

"I thought you were the Seer among us Celeste. Would you not have seen it?"

"You know as well as I old friend that my gift of sight has always been cloudy at best where you are concerned. Now hush the hour is at hand." Celeste chided going towards the flaming tree. With each step she took the flame grew larger and brighter, it gave off immense heat yet the tree it engulfed stood strong and undamaged. With one final step to the very edge of the flame the song which had been building in volume and tempo reached it's crescendo and the flame burst outward passing over every living creature, there was a flash of light and everyone save for Celeste and A'ashuir covered their eyes. When they deemed it safe to look again all the creatures present looked to the tree where Celeste cradled something in her arms. She smiled down at the new thing in her arms then looked out at the gathered crowd.

"Behold." She said, her voice low and strong but reaching every ear. "The birth of a new creature, The Promised Flame. What is your name youngling?" Celeste asked as she lifted her hands and helped the new thing perch itself upon the branches of its birth tree. It was a bird, no bigger than a pigeon, with pure white, downy feathers and a neck like a swan. It looked out at the gathered congregation of magical creatures with eyes to match Celeste.

'_I am Dhelila...and I have seen our Salvation_'

* * *

**7,000 years later**

It was a pleasant summer afternoon in Little Whinging. Today was one of those rare perfect days where the sun was bright, humidity low and a cooling breeze swept about the neighborhood, and it was being enjoyed by the inhabitants of Privet Drive. Mr. & Mrs. #2 were enjoying a refreshing glass of lemonade beneath the awning of their front porch; chairs turned towards each other, laughing good naturedly, discreetly playing footsie as they overlooked their well manicured lawn. Mrs. #1 had opened her living room window in order to let the pleasant breeze in. While Ms.# 5 busied herself with a stroll around the neighborhood. Mrs. Petunia Dursley of #4 meanwhile was tending to her flower bed just beneath her own living room window. It would seem that everyone was taking advantage of the weather, everyone that is except for a fair skinned, black haired young man named Harry Potter. He sat in the smallest bedroom of #4 Privet Drive with his legs crossed, eyes closed, breathing deeply and evenly, seemingly in a trance. In actuality Harry was practicing an obscure form of mind magics known to very few of his people. For you see Harry Potter was a wizard and he was running through an Occlumency exercise . After several minutes Harry opened his vivid green eyes, untangling his legs he stood up from the dull but immaculately clean carpet and walked over to his desk. There he pulled a large notepad with the words "Daggobar's magical drawing pad" emblazoned on the front towards him with a pencil and set to work. After about an hour's time had passed Harry was finally done. Looking up at him from the paper as if looking through a mirror was a great shaggy black dog . It amazed Harry to no end that he could look upon the image of the man who was the closest thing he had to a father without feeling empty sorrow. It had been over a month since the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries, but surprisingly he felt, despite anything else,okay. Of course that wasn't the case when he first returned to the Dursleys.

################################################## #

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***FLASHBACK**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

################################################## #

Harry sat by the desk in the smallest bedroom of his annual summer prison...his room, reading by the poor light of a half broken ancient lamp a letter from one of his best friends at Hogwarts. In fact more than one letter was strewn across the fairly large desk. Dribbles of ink scratched across bits of parchment, symbols, letters clustered together to form hollow sentiment. He knew that Hermione meant well, as did Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Remus. But he could not help the feeling that their words were just that, empty meaningless words. No matter how many times they wrote how sorry they were that Sirius was taken away from him before he really got a chance to spend more time with him, and how they knew in their hearts that Sirius loved him more than anything in the world, and that Sirius would want him to live his life...not blame himself. They were just words to him. Harry of course knew this, but in his opinion it was easier said than done. If he had taken the time to stop and think, to really think instead of running off trying to play the Hero. If he had listened to Snape, trusted Snape...

**"HA!"** A cold bitter snort ripped its way out of Harry's throat before he could stop it. It wouldn't do well for the Dursleys to be woken up in the middle of the night by his grief-fueled outburst but the mere thought of trusting a man like Severus Snape was beyond absurd. Besides...

_'Sirius never trusted him, he knew what a dirty lying snake Snape-'_

_'Hush now youngling, let the dead rest."'_

"What the-" Harry yelped only just remembering to keep his voice down lest he wake his relatives.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of white light. Harry was on his feet his wand poised ready to curse the intruder and possible threat. His mouth fell open slightly at the sight that met his eyes. The hand brandishing his wand quivered for scarcely half a second before being lowered completely because sitting serenely on his bed as if it belonged there was…

'_I didn't know that there were white Phoenixes_' Harry thought, sure enough perched in the middle of Harry's bed was a pure white phoenix, its breast and beak were of deepest gold. It's eyes were a protuberant silvery blue with a odd dreamy look that was vaguely familiar to him.

"Hello there, where did you come from?" he finally said aloud to the bird.

It sat there staring at him, he didn't know why but this Phoenix reminded him of someone. It let out a soft trill that washed over Harry like cooling rain on an overly warm summer day. His head felt like it was spinning for a bit while something deep inside him...If he was a more religious man he would say his spirit, soared bringing forth a wash of pleasant emotions. Harry opened his eyes and steadied himself, he felt disoriented but at the same time his head had never felt lighter, that was when he noticed that there was a letter and book resting in front of the magnificent creature. Stowing his wand in his back pocket Harry walked over to his bed and picked up the letter to see who it was from.

_'That would explain the eyes'_ Harry thought as he began to read the letter.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ }{}{}{}{}{}{}

I know that we do not usually correspond outside of school, but I was

compelled to write to you. I got the feeling that you would need this.

It helped me a great deal when my mother died. I don't need it anymore

so you can keep it. It's especially useful for keeping the Wrackspurts out...

There is a storm coming Harry Potter, the spirits of nature are all abuzz.

Ive seen what you are capable of, I know before long we are going to need you.

Dhelila agrees.

Luna

P.S. This is Dhelila she's an Arc Phoenix. She offered to help you start

off you're training.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ }{}{}{}{}{}{}

_'Training?'_ Harry thought. He decided to pick up the book and was surprised by the title, **Mastering the Mind: An Extensive Guide to Occlumency by Dragomir Despaar**

"How does Luna expect a Phoenix to help me learn Occlumency?" Harry wondered out loud.

_'Arc Phoenix'_

"My apologies Arc Phoen-…" He looked around bewildered. "Who said that? Who's here?" Harry asked loudly drawing his wand once more. He cringed as a loud snort came from beyond the closed bedroom door. By the bass in the guttural sound it was probably Vernon. Harry waited a moment before releasing a breath when no further sounds came from the other rooms.

_'I did, over here'_

Harry stared blankly as the gentle voice came from the bird resting on his bed.

"You can speak?"

_'No, not exactly, I can hear the thoughts of and project my own to whomever I choose. Arc Phoenixes are masters of the mind arts. I am particularly gifted with such talents. My kind are extremely critical of who we bond ourselves to, Arckind even more so than normal phoenixes. It is a true testament to the character of the human an Arc phoenix bonds with. We are a thousand times more magically powerful than normal phoenixes, a bond with a creature of great magical potential and mental strength is needed.'_

_'You should know that I'm rubbish at Occlumency'_ Harry thought. He didn't feel his voice would work very well in this odd situation._ 'I've tried before and it didn't work too well'_

_'There is always hope, even for one with a mind as damaged and tormented as yours to learn Occlumency. It just requires dedication. And time.'_

_'Brilliant, a talking bird just told me I was touched in the head'._ Dhelila let out a note that sounded almost like a soft giggle.

_"You misunderstand my intentions youngling, I do not mean to say that you are crazy. Your mind has been tainted by obscenities that no one should ever have to bare. With a mind so burdened by pain and anger and loss there is no hope for you to learn Occlumency. I can help"_

_"Really, now? That would be wonderful"_

_"Be wary my young friend, while the outcome will be great, the pain of the healing process will be greater…are you sure you are prepared to face what that en tales?"_

"… yes" Harry said resolutely.

_"Very well"_

Dhelila spread her wings and rose into the air. As she slowly glided around the room she began a song that was if nothing else sorrow-filled and beautiful. The song began softly but slowly grew in intensity while Dhelila flew faster and faster. She began to glow with a white light that only got brighter. Harry's head began to swim again. In a great bout of vertigo he felt himself fall. If he had more of his wits about him he would have noticed that he hit the ground beneath his feet too softly and quietly. He became overwhelmed with grief as he began to cry, truly cry for the fist time in his life.

_'You have a great destiny about you Harry Potter. A storm approaches and you will have your part to play, farewell for now...we shall meet again'_

In another blinding flash of light Dhelila disappeared. The song though greatly lessened in volume lingered leaving Harry Potter on the floor of his room crying from his very soul reliving the wonders and horrors of his life one by one, and gently finding peace. In a small corner of his mind, beyond the howling and sadness and cold laughter echoing Harry focused on one thought before slipping into chaos.

**_'What storm?'_**

################################################## 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**END FLASHBACK**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

################################################## 

* * *

**And there you have it folks, the first chapter in the newly rewritten A Great Destiny About Him saga. What did you think of the changes I made? Do you think I included enough imagery? Please review and tell me what you guys think. Even though I do have the other chapters rewritten I am not promising a weekly update simply due to the fact that as I write fresh chapters I may need to add more details to the earlier ones in order for it all to make sense, as well as to combat plot holes. Cruel I know but if you guys didn't think it was worth it you wouldn't have stuck around all these years.  
**

**-Aubrey.**


	2. The Inheritance's the Thing

**I won't keep you waiting any longer than needed so enjoy the story. Please! review.  
**

_italics= Thoughts.  
_

**_italics+bold= Telekinesis _**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Harry Potter and it makes me sad.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

When he closed his eyes Harry could still hear the sounds of the phoenix song echoing through his memories. It dug them out one by one in full force and one by one Harry made sense of all the emotions tied to them. Each memory flashed by at the speed of thought. It took him three days of work to sort through it all, when he finally came to barely six hours had passed...he was up in time to make breakfast. That was almost a fortnight ago. Harry sighed looking down at the image of his late godfather's animagus form. Scratched onto paper by everlasting 'No Smudge" graphite, it wasn't the best drawing by any stretch. It certainly wasn't going to be hung in any museums but it served it's purposes. The Phoenix ritual didn't erase his pain completely but it did allow him peace of mind enough to focus and grasp the concept of Occlumency like he never had before. Though in all fairness that wasn't saying much since he had only ever dabbled in It after finding an obscure reference to the practice in a book during a lone study session in the Hogwarts library. His progress was slow going but Dhelila had said it would take time. In the meantime the new found clarity had...interesting side effects on his Occlumency training. Harry looked up as Hedwig his snowy owl flew in through the open window and landed on his bed.

"Hedwig" he calmly scolded. "You know you're not supposed to be flying when it's light out. Aunt Petunia is going to have kittens if she sees you doing that."

Hedwig responded by ruffling her feathers moodily and gave Harry a look that plainly said 'I could care less what that woman thinks." Harry smiled at her and went back to his musings. It amazed him how very human his odd little bird behaved at times. Harry busied himself with fixing up Hedwig's cage until a shrill voice interrupted the calm.

"BOY!"

Hedwig squawked, ruffled her feathers and sent a baleful glare towards the slightly ajar bedroom door. Harry smiled shaking his head at the owl's antics. He stood up from his chair and made his way out the bedroom door, which he could have sworn he had closed completely, onto the first floor landing at the top of the steps.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry replied calmly.

"There you are, get down here. The backyard is a mess. What have you been doing all morning? Get down here and tidy it up before your uncle gets home." She drilled in an irritated voice.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said making his way down the stairs to the ground floor. As he came level with her Petunia added

"And don't you even think about using your freaky powers to make the work go easier...do it the normal way. You could do with the exercise, honestly if I cared one lick I'd demand you tell me what you do all cooped up in that stuffy old room. And just to make sure you stay in line I've asked Dudders to watch you while you work."

"Oh now I'm in for it." Harry mumbled as he made his way past his aunt to the back door in the kitchen.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Harry knew his aunt was referring to the first "Incident" at the breakfast table the morning after his meeting with the Arc phoenix a few weeks ago.

#################################################

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

#################################################

Harry and the Dursleys were sitting down to breakfast. He had spent all the while preparing the meal bracing himself for the wrath of his uncle for all the noise that had been made last night...but it never came. Vernon and Petunia were deep in conversation about one of the neighborhood boys who had gone missing the afternoon before while walking his dog., Dudley had his eyes glued to the television occasionally poking himself in the face with a bit of fried egg whenever he tried to eat and watch the telly at the same time. It seemed that the strange new creature, the Arc Phoenix Dhelila, had the wisdom to block out all sound coming from the room. Harry meanwhile was thinking about what he saw while Dhelila's song cleared his head. He had been racing though his thoughts and memories when he came across an early one. Harry could not have been more than eight months old, he was in the backyard of a fairly large house. He didn't recognize it but he assumed it was his home in Godric's Hollow. He was rolling around in the grass with a large shaggy black dog licking his face with a large rough wet tongue as he was giggling his head off. His parents were sitting by the backdoor of the two-story house smiling as their son played with his godfather. As Harry continued to go further and further back he had found more memories of his time in Godric's Hollow. The thought of always having these memories gave him a content feeling but even now he could feel them fading. He would have to begin his Occlumency training soon.

"BOY! Pay attention and go get the mail." barked Uncle Vernon startling Harry out of his musings.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry responded not altogether focused.

**_Harry stood up from the table and made his way out of the kitchen into the narrow hallway. He vaguely registered his uncle yelling "BOY!", but it came to him as though from a long distance. Harry entertained turning back to see what the great walrus of a man wanted but he was already so close to the front door. He bent down to pick up the two letters that came through the flap._**

**_'_**_Merlin, what are these envelopes made of, lead?_**_' Harry thought as he made his way back into the kitchen. He heard the sound of Dudley snort as he tried and failed to hold in a quick laugh. Harry paid him no mind dropping the letters in front of his uncle and sat down._**

"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL WAS THAT?" Vernon bellowed his face turning a violent shade of puce, staring daggers at Harry.

"What are you on about? I got the mail just like you told me to." Harry shot back confusion marring his features.

"Don't you dare take that tone with your uncle." Petunia snapped sharply.

"You know bloody well I don't permit you using your freak powers in my home." Vernon barked.

Now Harry was completely dumbfounded. He had not used any magic, he would have known if he did. Harry knew what magic, especially his magic felt like, smelt like, even tasted like. He had the Weasley twins to thank for that last bit but it came in handy.

Harry looked around at the faces of his relatives who had all turned to stare at him. He stared back at them with their varying degrees of mistrust and suspicion, and fear. Except for Dudley, he looked...curious.

_'So why is my uncle so passionately claiming that I did do magic?_' Harry thought to himself...unless...

**_Harry reached across the table to the letters I front of his uncle, picked one up, brought it towards him and proceeded to open it laying the letter smooth out on the table._**

He looked around at the others occupying the table. The look in Dudley's eyes had taken on a sharp edge that was odd on a boy like Dudley. He stared wide-eyed at his cousin, then to his aunt Petunia who sported the same expression, Vernon on the other hand had an angry mix of smug satisfaction smeared across his face.

"You've gone and done it now boy, you're not allowed to use magic outside that dratted school of yours, you're going to be expelled."

"No I'm not." Harry said quietly not taking his eyes off the paper that lay before him, excitement slowly building up in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh yea? And why the ruddy hell not?" asked Vernon.

"Because...it wasn't magic that I did...it was telekinesis."

################################################

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

################################################

* * *

He had sent Hedwig off with a letter to Luna when he was back in his room as soon as he had cleared the dirty dishes from the sink. He sat by the window waiting patiently for the owl's return. He was rewarded a half hour later with the arrival of Dhelila in all her shining glory with Hedwig stumbling across the bed towards her perch on wobbly legs. Phoenix travel...however Arc phoenixes did it must not have agreed with poor Hedwig. Luna's letter explained that some magical families carried special gifts that were passed down through their bloodline. She wasn't aware that the Potters carried the trait for psychic abilities but most families kept that knowledge closely guarded. Harry spent scarcely a second wondering why he had brought this discovery to Luna and not the obvious choice Hermione. He knew he probably would have gotten a more thorough answer from his bookish friend but he trusted Luna more, somehow. Besides, Hermione would have asked too many intrusive questions; questions Harry just wasn't ready to answer at the moment. After the new discovery Harry used every opportunity possible to practice this unexpected ability. His first practice was one that Harry would never forget. He had tried to lift his school trunk and ended up being knocked unconscious from the strain. What Harry found out was that his mental muscles were much like his actual muscles, they needed to be trained to lift heavy objects. He had started out with pens and and small books and worked his way up. Once he could successfully lift his school trunk above his head and keep it there for an entire day without breaking a sweat Harry decided to move on to more challenging endeavors like splitting his focus between lifting and doing other things. As part of his morning routine along with Occlumency meditation Harry woke up before the Dursleys, snuck into the basement and worked out with Dudley's weight set. Harry could now lift 180 lbs with his physical muscles and 300 lbs with his telekinesis (550 if he combined both efforts.) When he asked why he was advancing so quickly Dhelila informed him that he most likely possessed the ability from birth but it was made dormant somehow. With it now unleashed the power was being augmented by his magic.

Harry made his way out into the currently blooming backyard passing Dudley, who was lounging on a lawn chair, on his way to the shed once he gathered his tools Harry began to rake the dead leaves out of the grass. As he worked Harry noticed Dudley shooting him furtive glances. After ten minutes of this treatment Harry had had enough.

"Do you need something Dudley?" Harry asked stopping in front of him. Dudley just sat there looking up at him. When no answer was forthcoming Harry rolled his eyes and went back to work.

"What's it like?" came the quiet voice of his cousin.

"Sorry?" Harry turned around.

"What's it like?"

What's what like?" Harry asked suspiciously

Dudley sat there for a minute, looked around as if to make sure that no one was listening then elaborated. "What's magic like?"

If Harry had not seen his mouth moving he would not have believed that Dudley Dursley had asked that question. Was this some type of sick joke? After years of taunting Harry for being a freak Dudley was asking him what it was like as if inquiring about the weather. It wasn't until Dudley cleared his throat that Harry realized he didn't answer the question.

"Oh. Well magic...right...magic is...magic...is...actually I don't really know how to explain it. Magic-." Harry started getting frustrated with himself. It wasn't like he wasn't asked that question enough times at the start of every Occlumency session, but for some reason coming from Dudley...

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?" Aunt Petunia's shrill cry came from the kitchen door. She came bustling out at him menacingly. "I don't want you contaminating my son with you're unnaturalness, come inside now Diddikins." She shot Harry one last venomous look at stalked off, Dudley following in her wake.

_'That was quite possibly the oddest thing I've ever experienced in my life.'_ Harry thought shaking his head and going back to combing the leaves out of the grass.

**_He turned around and watched as Petunia and Dudley went inside the house. Before he stepped into the kitchen Dudley shot one last wistful glance at Harry looking him right in the eyes._**

* * *

Harry awoke early the next day as he usually did, before the rest of the house's inhabitants. He changed into a pair of black oversized sweat pants, and an old pair of black trainers. Harry didn't wear a shirt because after he started sweating he found that the shirt restricted his movement. He made his way down to the basement and began stretching and focusing his mind. After twenty minutes he went to work. He started at 150lbs and made his way up. Harry got up to 325 lbs. (515 with telekinesis) when he realized he was being observed by someone from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello Dudley." Harry called putting away the weights carefully then turned to see his cousin staring in wide eyed wonder as the heavy weights put themselves back on their racks under no power but their own.

"Did you want something Dud?" Harry asked

"You know, you're not supposed to be down here. I noticed those being out of place, was wondering why those weren't in the order I left them in." said Dudley shooting Harry an accusing glare and getting up from the step he was sitting on.

"Oh yea? What are you going to do about it then Big D?" Harry asked using his telekinesis to lift a couple of the smaller weights. This didn't go unnoticed by Dudley who raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright then mate, don't go an get your knickers in a bunch, I was only havin' a laugh. I don't really mind you being down here that much."

"What do you want Dudley?" Harry asked in a wary voice.

"Same as you. Just came to get my morning workout." Dudley replied plastering a fake grin on his face.

"And I'm Mary, Queen of Scots." Harry shot back rolling his eyes

"Nice to meet you your Highness." Dudley said as he sunk into a low bow.

"What do you want Dud?"

"...What's it like?" Dudley asked, his face completely serious as he straightened up. "What's magic like?"

"Why are you all of a sudden so interested to know what magic is like? After years of tormenting me, and bullying me, and teasing me, and making my life hell. Why do you all of a sudden want to get to know me?" Harry asked his temper slowly rising, something it hadn't done in weeks.

"Oi! What makes you think I haven't always wanted to know? Maybe Ive just been...I dunno afraid. There's more to me than meets the eyes."

_'That I find hard to believe.'_ Harry thought eying his cousin's leaner but still somewhat large form disbelief coloring his expression.

"Hey you, I heard that, I can see it in your face you don't believe it. But it's true, Ive got layers 'bout me. Like an onion. Besides I don't want to get to know you; I want to know what you can do."

"See that's the thing Dudley, magic isn't something I do. It's who I am."

"...then I guess I do want to get to know you" Dudley said slowly and quietly "...my whole life I've been taught to hate magic. That it was evil and unnatural...something to be ashamed of, but I don't think I can think that way anymore...not when..."

"When what?"

Dudley stood there looking at Harry.

"When what Dudley?"

"You know it sounds exciting, all the adventures you get to go on. So many things happen while you're there. A lot happens while you're not **here** too ya know. It may not be as exciting as all your...magic...but it serves to keep us lesser beings entertained...Never mind, it's not important, besides I know that it isn't bad...well not all bad."

"Yea you're right." Harry said noticing Dudley's abrupt change of subject but not commenting on it. "You've got no idea how cool it can be."

They stayed in the basement for over an hour talking about magic and the magical world. For the most part Dudley was a decent audience. Asking questions and getting wide eyed whenever Harry described something, particularly the sweets. Their conversation was cut short by Aunt Petunia.

"Diddikins are you down there?' Came her sweet sing-song voice from the top of the 1st landing steps two floors above.

Dudley rolled his eyes and called back "Yes mum."

"Could you start the tea for me sweetheart?"

"No problem mother." He called back. He looked back at Harry "We should do this again sometime cousin."

"You got it Big D" Harry grinned as his cousin's face turned to a grimace "What? Don't like the name?"

"Ugh I hate it, I only let my mates call me that for show."

"Well I think it suits you."

"Whatever...thanks by the way."

"For what? The talk?"

"No, for saving me from those Dementy thingies." Dudley said scratching the back of his head. The short blond hair that use to lie flat on his head had grown out and started to curl, it made him look less piggish.

Harry wasn't surprised Dudley remembered the incident almost a year ago; he did come rather close to having his soul sucked out of him after all.

"Oh that, that was nothing, I'm kind of glad I did now"

"Me too" Dudley said climbing up the stairs with Harry close behind him. When they were back in the kitchen he turned to Harry and said "Happy Birthday by the way."

Harry stood rooted to the spot. He had forgotten that today was his birthday. _'Good going Potter, forgetting your own birthday'_. He thanked Dudley and made his way back into his room closing and locking the door. He looked over to his desk and saw no less than six owls including Hedwig waiting for him most of them carrying packages.

Harry made his way over and released them of their burdens and they flew off. All but two anyway, one was Ron's owl Pigwidgeon and a rather official looking screech owl with the letter to match. He decided to open Hermione's present first. She had given him a birthday card and a wand maintenance kit. Hagrid sent him a moleskin pouch on a long string so he could wear it around his neck along with a gigantic bar of Honeyduke's finest high quality milk chocolate, the ones with the fluffy strawberry nougat filling, his favorite. His next present was from the Weasley twins which turned out to be a rather expensive looking dragon hide jacket. _'Business must be really good'_ Harry thought as he looked the jacket over trying it on in his mirror. The jacket accented his features giving him a definite look of being muscular without being bulky. Harry felt Auto-fitting charms at work. Moving on to Ron's present Harry found to his utter disbelief that Ron had given him a book. He looked at the title and grinned "Twelve Foolproof ways to Win your Witch". _'Typical Ron.'_ Harry went on to read the letter that came attached.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ }{}{}{}{}{}{}

Harry,

Happy Birthday mate, I hope you like the gift. It's already done wonders for me.

How's your summer been? I can't wait to see you. Mum and Dad spoke to

Dumbledore and they said you can come stay with us in a week until the end of

the summer hols. I'm not too thrilled about getting our O.W.L results though.

Hermione's here too so it's just you that we're waiting for. Enjoy your birthday

and don't let the muggles get you down... There's something I need to speak to

both of you about. Ive kept it hush from Hermione, she was upset at first till I

explained that I needed you both here to hear it. We'll talk more when you

arrive.

Ron

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ }{}{}{}{}{}{}

_'So'_ Harry thought _'Hermione's with him...that's probably what the book helped him with.'_ Harry chuckled laying Ron's letter aside. He pondered what Ron could possibly need to talk to them both about while he opened the next present. It was a vast jar of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Luna with a small note attached to it. 'For when life gets boring.' Harry thought this was an interesting gift. He had never thought of the beans this way _'Finding a vomit flavored jelly bean certainly does make life a bit more interesting'_ Harry mused smiling at the jar. He picked it up and felt the refilling and preservation charms on it. All in all Harry thought that this was a pretty good haul; he felt a strong surge of affection and loyalty to all his friends. He couldn't wait to see what that book Ron gave him had in store.

Harry turned at last to the official looking envelope. Picking it up he felt a wave of strong magic that he was not familiar with. Turning it over he saw the Gringott's seal holding it closed. Harry broke the seal and pulled out the folded parchment inside accidentally cutting his finger on the edge. A small bit of blood got on the parchment and it began to glow red, when it stopped words appeared.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ }{}{}{}{}{}{}

Harold Potter,

I must firstly express my sincerest regrets for the loss of your godfather Sirius

Black. It is however, on this subject that I am contacting you. Sirius Black,

being the last male in the Black line was the head of his family. Under normal

circumstances the title of Lord Black would pass to Sirius' oldest living male

relative Draco Malfoy. In his will however he named you his sole Heir, with the charges

against him being posthumously expunged the document has been deemed valid.

As such you are to be named the head of The Ancient and Most Noble House

of Black. As a result you would be eligible for emancipation and therefore

become eligible to seize the role as head of the other Houses left to you. An

appointment has been scheduled for you today at noon. During that time

your inheritance can be discussed in further detail.

Awaiting your reply,

Master Goblin Shecklenum the Destroyer

Executor of Inheritance and Estate

Gringott's Bank, Diagon Alley

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ }{}{}{}{}{}{}

Harry's head was spinning._ 'Me? Head of The ____Ancient _and Most ___Noble_ House of Black?' He sat there pondering this bit of information for a few minutes before coming to a decision. He got out a quill and some ink and wrote as neatly as he could "I accept". Gave it to the owl and watched it fly off into the distance as the sun began to rise properly now.

* * *

Harry made his way into the Leaky Cauldron around 11 feeling slightly apprehensive. As he walked across the moderately filled pub he gave silent thanks to the brilliant person who came up with the simple hooded cloak. No one in the bar even gave him a second glance as he walked out the other end. Harry raised his wand and tapped the brick wall opening the entrance to Diagon Alley. Harry's nervousness only magnified as he got closer to the white marble building.

'_What's going to happen? Oh bloody hell, I can't take on the role of head of a Noble House, I'm going to make a bleeding fool of myself...but...emancipation. Does that mean I wouldn't have to live with the Dursley's anymore. I could live in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Sure it's dingy, but it was headquarters for the Order. I might even be able to call the shots in my own life...if Dumbledore can keep his nose out of my business...if I can act before Dumbledore finds out. This might not be so bad after all then.'_

It was with those thoughts that Harry walked into the main hall of Gringott's Bank. He made his way to the closest available goblin.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter. I have an appointment with Master Goblin Shecklenum."

"Ah yes Mr. Potter." the goblin grumbled giving Harry a calculating look. "you were not expected for another 45 minutes, your punctuality borders on rudeness...no matter, if you will please follow me your meeting with Master Shecklenum is in conference room VII." The goblin walked from behind the counter and strode off to the other side of the room down a narrow hallway. Finally stopping in front of a plain black door bearing the roman numeral seven on it.

"If you will, make yourself comfortable. Master Shecklenum will be with you shortly." The goblin said bowing to Harry as he entered the room. As far as conference rooms went Harry found it quite cozy. The room had luxurious red carpeting, a roaring fire, a small collection of books on shelves, and a beautifully polished walnut desk. The desk, which looked to hold no more than six people, was littered with documents, a shallow obsidian basin, and several vials of swirling liquids. The door to the office opened and a goblin that looked quite old came bustling in and sat in the seat across from Harry.

"Good afternoon, or rather morning Mr. Potter my name is Sheclkenum. I am the executor of the Inheritance and Estate department."

"Good morning Mr. Shecklenum but if you don't mind please call me Harry."

"Very well...Harry. We are here as you know to review the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black as it pertains to Harold James Potter. So shall we begin?"

"Yes sir."

Shecklenum unrolled a sheet of parchment and began to read:

The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black

I, Sirius Orion Black being of sound body, mind and magical strength do hereby declare the following:

To my godson Harold James Potter, I leave the entire Black family fortune, all my worldly possessions and properties. I also name Harold James Potter as my sole Heir as head of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, to be bestowed upon him on his 16th birthday.

Harry sat in his chair and looked at Shecklenum with a blank stare hardly believing his ears.

"There you have it. Short sweet and to the point. No need to check that you are Harold James Potter, if you weren't that cut from the letter sent to you would have released a mild case of Dragonpox into your bloodstream. A rather mild form of security I assure you." The ancient goblin quipped baring sharp looking teeth.

"Wouldn't that have killed me?" asked Harry eying the already healing cut on his finger.

"Oh yes. Now, let us move to the initiation ceremony." the goblin pulled the obsidian basin in front of him and began to chant in what Harry suspected was Gobbledygook, he picked up one of the vials that had a shimmering black substance in it and poured the liquid, next he pulled out a satin pouch and produced a roughly cut diamond and dropped it into the basin as well. Looking up at Harry he said "Do you Harold James Potter accept the duties and responsibility of becoming Lord Black, head of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, and promise to uphold the expectations of the position?"

"I accept." Harry said in a strong clear voice.

"Please give me your hand." Harry reached his open palm towards Shecklenum who drew a short silver dagger and pricked Harry's finger allowing a small drop of blood to fall into the basin before healing the wound. Shecklenum waved his hands over the basin chanting in Goblin language again. The inside began to glow an opaque purple then subsided. Shecklenum lifted an ornate black ring and placed it on Harry's right ring finger. Immediately Harry felt a wave of strong new magic rush through him and mix with his own. He was now Lord Harry James Potter-Black.

"What was that?" Harry asked feeling lightheaded as the power settled.

"That, Lord Black was the small fraction of Black family magic tied to the Lordship ring. It is what gives the position power. There is a minimal increase to your magical strength and allows you access to any magical gifts tied to the family bloodline."

"Now Lord Black."

"Please call me Harry."

Shecklenum stared at Harry for a minute before slightly bowing his head. "Of course Harry. Now as it stands you are legally an adult and as such are able to claim the other Lordships left to you."

"...Lordships!, I...I thought that the only other inheritance I had waiting was for the Potters?" Harry asked in a weak voice.

"Oh no Lord Black, I mean Harry. Let me see..." he began to shuffle through the documents on his desk then pulled out a rather yellow sheet of parchment "Ah here we are." Shecklenum cleared his throat: In the matter of Harold James Potter, upon his 17th birthday or in the eventuality of his emancipation Harold shall be inducted as the Lord and Head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Delwyyn, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Carter, and The Noble and Most Ancient House of O'Shayley.

"Delwyyn, Carter, and O'Shayley? Those names sound familiar." Harry said his brow furrowing.

"As well they should Harry, Delwyyn, Carter, and O'Shayley were three of the 12 original magical families that established Wizarding Europe, they produced extraordinary witches and wizards in fact your ancestor Rowena Ravenclaw is descended from the Carter line."

"I'm a decedent of Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"Indeed, though to be fair most of magical Britain is somehow descended from the Hogwarts founders particularly Godric Gryffidor. He did as one would say "get around". It is a seldom knowledge that before her disappearance Helena Ravenclaw gave birth to a squib...Now, shall we perform the rituals?"

An hour and a half later Harry became Lord Harold James Carter Delwyyn O'Shayley Potter-Black.

"Before we go over your estates Harry it is necessary that we perform a magical detection exam."

"A magical detection exam?" Harry asked bewildered

"Yes, it is customary for the new Head of a family, to ensure that they haven't been corrupted by the magic added to their core as a result of the ritual." Shecklenum explained. "We can perform the detection exam here, but to actually have any curses, spells, jinxes, or foreign malevolent magical fingerprints removed you must see a Healer."

"Um, ok. What do I have to do?"

"Simply hold out your hand and I will prick your finger, let the blood dip onto this enchanted parchment and a complete medical diagnostic will appear." Shecklenum explained.

Harry did as he was told and two minutes later Shecklenum had his report and was looking down at it.

"It would seem that you have had a number of tracking charms and power blocks placed upon you." The goblin commented looking at the parchment and handing it to Harry.

"Ok, so I can get them removed by a Healer right?"

"Yes."

"Good then." Harry said putting the parchment down, the diagnostic didn't say who put the charms and blocks on him. He was fairly certain he knew who had placed the tracking charms on him. The blocks however gave him pause, _'what power is being blocked and why_?' Harry thought to himself.

"Now Lord Po–, sorry Harry I have here a complete summary of your monetary standing, properties and their value."

Shecklenum handed Harry a stack of parchments all with the Gringott's Seal on them. His jaw dropped when he saw all of his possessions.

Monies and Properties of The Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter

Head of House: Harry James Carter Delwyyn O'Shayley Potter-Black

Members of the House: Harry James Carter Delwyyn O'Shayley Potter-Black

Money Value (In Vault): 26 million galleons, 574,000 sickles, 200 knuts

Properties: Potter Manor- Located in Scotland. : Valued at approx. 50 million Galleons

Cottage in Godric's Hollow: Valued at approx. 40,000 galleons

Chateau De'crace- Located in France: Valued at approx. 422,000 galleons, 6 sickles, 2 Knuts

Total Monetary Value: 76,495,800 galleons, 14 Knuts

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. The money from the Potter vault alone would be more money than could be spent in 6 generations. Harry looked up as Shecklenum cleared his throat.

"With the position of Lord to these five houses you have a voting seat on the Wizengamot for the Potters, Blacks and Delwyyn. The other Founding houses did their best to stay out of the burgeoning politics of our developing society. Along with that you have one seat on the Board of School Governors of Hogwarts through the Potter relation."

"Oh." was all that Harry could muster at the moment; he was too shell-shocked by it all.

"If I may be so bold Mr. Potter...Harry, You have inherited a very important position in the Wizarding World. While you cannot wield it now, you stand to gain quite a bit of political power even amongst us goblins. Most of the magical community may have forgotten them but the old names, especially the Founding family names hold much power. There are pacts struck long ago between the ancestors of your family houses and the various magical races that still hold validity. It is not my place however to divulge the details of such workings. Once your emancipation has been made public knowledge you will be watched even more keenly than you already are. You must prepare yourself."

"I agree, I will start on that immediately." Harry said sitting up straighter.

"Now Mr. Potter, will you be making a visit to your vaults today?" Shecklenum asked standing up.

"I think I'll just go to the Potter vault, just to have a look around.

"Very well, I will have a lower ranking goblin escort you."

They made their way out of the conference room and back into the main hall where Shecklenum waved over another goblin wearing less expensive garments. The goblin looked familiar to Harry

"Griphook, please escort Lord Potter-Black to the Potter family vault.' Shecklenum ordered Griphook in a stiff manner.

"Yes Sir." he replied gruffly.

Harry followed the goblin to the familiar dark stone tunnel where the trolley was waiting for them. Harry and Griphook rode down to the deepest parts of the bank. Harry certainly didn't remember going this far down when he came in the summer before his first year. After passing through a waterfall, that oddly enough didn't get them wet, the trolley stopped in front of an enormous door bearing the number "XVIII." Griphook stepped out of the trolley and went to the door, Harry right behind him. "Key please, Lord Potter-Black."

"Oh please call me Harry." He retorted handing the goblin his vault key "You know I remember you from the first time I was here. You escorted me to my vault then too."

"I remember you as well Harry."

Griphook turned the key and ran his finger along the door and it opened. Green smoke began to billow out as it cleared Harry tried to gasp but found that his throat had closed up from the sight that met his eyes. Before him lay a room that was twice as large as the Great Hall of Hogwarts and covering most of it, piled almost to the ceiling were small mountains of gold. As Harry made his way through found suits of armor, various animal skins, trunks filled with precious gems, rare looking potions, ancient tomes and scrolls. Harry came out of the vault with a large bag of galleons.

"Griphook, I'm going to be making many expensive purchases while in Diagon Alley and in the muggle world. Is there a way for me to withdraw money from my vault without having to stop by every time?" he inquired.

"Yes there is, most wealthy families have tabs with the stores they frequent. We also provide a Gringott's ledger card. It works somewhat like a muggle credit card except the money is taken directly from your vault. Would you like me to assign you one?"

"That would be perfect...there's something else I would like to ask you about as well."

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it the second chapter. Im proud of the changes I made in the details. Hope you all liked it as well. As always REVIEW! It helps me write faster.**

**-Aubrey**


	3. Of Spending and New People

**I won't keep you waiting any longer than needed so enjoy the story.  
**

_italics= Thoughts.  
_

**_italics+bold= Telekinesis _**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Harry Potter and it makes me sad.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Harry left the marbled halls of Gringotts with his hood pulled up, head slightly bowed and a plan slowly taking shape as he went along. Once he was in Diagon Alley proper he made a straight shot for Knocturn Alley making sure his hood partially concealed his face. As he made his way through the darker Alley Harry passed many a wayward character lurking about. The old toothless hag from the last time he was here the summer before his second year was still bustling about, peddling various dark arts supplies. Out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed an unnatural shimmer being given off by some of them, but when he looked straight on there was nothing. He would have given it more thought but his mind was preoccupied with the task at hand and mulling over the information given to him by Goblin Shecklenum. He saw the shop that he was told about by Griphook while they were visiting Harry's vault and stopped with his hand just a few inches away from the round handle, turned rusty with age. Harry took those few seconds to contemplate the wisdom in making such a rash and admittedly dangerous choice, but then he remembered what had been done to him and how much power the person/people who did had at their disposal, and with that realization he walked in. The store itself looked like it was dingy on its best day, and today certainly wasn't its best. It was bigger on the inside, as with most dwellings in the magical world with low lighting and an abundance of cobwebs. Most of the walls were lines with bookcases holding up dusty tomes filled with brittle pages turned yellow by time. Random items stood atop wooden pedestals. There was the oddly shaped vase with what looked to be some long dead language scratched onto its surface, a glass slipper with a wicked gleam to it of all things and at the center of the room, on a pedestal so reinforced with magic that even Harry could see it was a large obsidian tablet. Harry was mesmerized by the low hum of pure...magic emanating from every corner of this place till a rough clearing of a throat snapped him out of it. He looked to his left and spotted the owner standing behind a counter. He was a scruffy little man with short graying dark-brown hair, a bald spot and a pronounced scowl. He looked up and glared at Harry as he made his way further into the establishment.

"Can I help you?" The owner asked in a harsh scratchy voice to match his appearance. He had odd yellow eyes that were too round and too bright to be human, or at least completely human.

"Yes" Harry said calmly in a voice that sounded much smoother than it normally did. "I need a number of unwanted enchantments removed from my person. I was advised to use a qualified, my apologies a **certified** healer but then I would have a record with the Ministry…. I'd rather they not know what I'm up to. I hear tell from the goblins that you're the best man for the job…outside of Ministry jurisdiction that is"

"Why exactly is it that you do not want the Ministry to know you are having those spells removed?"

"I'd rather not discuss that right now…let's just say, it would not do well for certain people to know what I know." Harry replied icily.

"...who are you?" The shop owner asked, his yellow eyes narrowing as he observed Harry closely. Immediately Harry attempted to raise his Occlumency built defenses but no attack came. It seemed this strange dark man had at least this bit of decency about him. Harry felt a wary bit of respect blossom.

"..."

"...Of course. I must warn you though...it will be pricy, and once the cow's been milked there's no squirting the cream back up her utters. Since you are being so secretive I'm guessing you were not made aware of these...enchantments till just recently. Depending on what's been done to ya, you may not like what you become afterwards. Ignorance as they say, is bliss" He breathed fixing Harry with a skeptical look that immediately changed to an appraising one as Harry dumped a sizable amount of galleons on the counter.

"Will that do?"

The shop owner drew his wand faster than Harry could have thought, and gave it a sharp flick. The gold organized itself into neat piles and a small strip of parchment appeared. The shop owner glanced at the slip. "It will." The owner smiled evilly. It sent a small shiver up and down Harry's spine. The gruff looking man raised his wand and began muttering an incantation in a language that Harry did not recognize. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his body starting from his scar. Harry could tell when the tracking charms were removed because they left behind a calming sensation. Like that nagging feeling of being watched was alleviated before he was even aware of it being there...then down came the power blocks.

Something deep inside Harry snapped very nearly breaking him in half, and suddenly the dam broke, the great force of the weight it held back rushing forth. Harry felt a tingling begin from his fingertips then steadily spread through his body. Every cell of his being began to hum and Harry felt himself getting hotter and hotter. The room was getting brighter and brighter, chasing away the shadows. The low hum of magic in the room raised to an audible buzz. Harry wondered where the source of all this light was coming from till he realized...it was him. The bottom of his stomach fell out and he raised his head skyward.

Harry screamed. He screamed and screamed till his voice broke, his throat bloodied and he fell to his knees. Then, he felt the flush of power. It was the most intoxicating sensation Harry had ever experienced. The sheer force of it weighed on him. He let out a hard breath and he could see it. The kaleidoscopic swirl of colors was mesmerizing. He could feel the wash of foreign and familiar magic reassert itself within him, falling back into place, completing a puzzle that Harry wasn't even aware was unfinished. His body and magic were one again. Harry had a feeling that if he willed it, his magic would make it happen. He felt alive...He felt powerful.

'_This must be what Voldemort feels like everyday_...'

It was with that thought that Harry snapped back to himself. He realized that he was back on his feet...no, still on his feet. The falling, the screaming...the light...it was all in his head.

"Hmm… I see someone was keeping tabs on you. Those were exceptionally complex tracking charms placed upon you, only a very powerful witch or wizard could have performed them." The man scrutinized Harry, frowning slightly. "There are power blocks as well." He began to chant again. When the shop owner stopped chanting the pain ebbed away and Harry felt a great pressure lift from his shoulders. He felt his magical core surge with the new found power as he dropped his hood releasing his dirty blonde shoulder length hair; he no longer had the scar on his forehead. The yellow eyes of the shop owner fixed with eyes of deep blue and Harry raised his rudimentary mental shields to full strength as he felt the telltale push of Legilimency. Harry took no offense to the attempted intrusion and simply willed his magic to brush the attack aside. The shop owner surveyed Harry with a calculating glare.

"I see you're one for getting straight to the point." Harry said fixing the shop owner with one of his own calculating looks.

"Who are you?" The man asked once more suspicion coloring his words.

"Gregor Evans, and you?" replied Harry steeping closer towards the counter and holding out his hand to the other man bending into a slight bow.

The shop owner took a moment longer observing him before grasping Harry's hand and replying "Fallius Eckle." Inclining his head slightly.

"Well Master Eckle, I thank you for your services. I hope if and when you are needed once more I can call upon you."

Fallius gave Harry another appraising look then mumbled "We shall see."

Harry looked into his eyes again. Not meaning to, there was a twinge of pressure behind his right eye and he plainly saw the image of mounds of gold falling into Eckle's hands. This bit of insight into the man's expectations didn't faze him in the slightest. If money was what it took to have such an obviously skilled and powerful wizard on his side then that was what he would give. He had too much of it anyhow. And Harry was sure that before long he would need to do things that would not sit well with his wholesome friends in order to get from under Dumbldore's thumb.

* * *

Harry left the shop and Knocturn Alley back onto Diagon with a more selfish and frivolous purpose in mind. He was going to shop till he couldn't stand it. If he had to take on the role of an aristocrat he needed to look the part. First stop Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. As he was making his way down the alley someone bumped into him with the force of a speeding brick wall, rushing in the other direction.

"Sorry dude." The young man called back with an accent Harry had only ever heard on the telly, never breaking stride for a moment. Harry never got a chance to see his face, just a wild bush of reddish-brown curls as he entered what looked to be Flourish & Blotts.

The moment he entered the clothing shop rubbing his sore but already healing shoulder Harry was accosted by Madame Malkin herself.

"Good afternoon, how may I be of service dear?"

"Hello Madame, I would like to purchase a whole new wardrobe."

"Alright then, what sort of budget are we working with my dear?"

"Money is no object; I put my faith completely in your capable hands." Harry said bowing his head slightly to her flashing her a charming Sirius worthy smile.

"Oh, well, very well then please come with me." Madame Malkin smiled ushering Harry over to a fitting stool and standing him on it. She suddenly got a serious, focused look on her face, there was no denying it, Madame Malkin was in her element.

"Alright we'll begin with your standard robes, I assume you're still at Hogwarts then?"

Harry nodded.

"Ok we'll keep the standard frame and add a bit of more to it...let's see a bit of black velvet trimming will give them that extra boldness. They will stand out but only to enhance your appearance. Now the tie, what house are you my dear?"

"Gryffindor."

"Ah excellent, high quality red satin with gold dusting. It will be fabulous! Now the dress robes, I would recommend Acromantula silk, it's the softest yet most durable fabric. Well suited for standing up to the wear and tear of student life. Let's go with a dark green to make those blue eyes pop...Is that you're natural hair color dear?" she asked pointing to Harry's blonde locks with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

"Oh, no." Harry laughed nervously. He looked around to make sure no one was paying attention.

"Oh no need to worry dear." Malkin tittered pointing down at the stool under Harry's feet. "Proximity activated Notice-Me-Not perception filters. Even if they were looking you right in the eyes no one would know you were standing there. Top of the line privacy.

"That's brilliant! But how come you can see me?" asked Harry.

Madame Malkin lifted a seashell necklace that was hanging around her neck. "This little beauty is spelled to key my senses into every dressing stool in this establishment. The other shop employees have one as well though they can only see a customer if they are the ones doing the individual's fitting.

Harry whistled looking thoroughly impressed.

"I know."

"This is a new feature right? I don't recall not being able to see the other customers last time I was here." said Harry thinking back.

"Oh no, it was only implemented a fortnight ago. Courtesy of a rather odd young man. He spoke of such wonderful nonsense. Thin as a rail with a doozy of a chin. He had a rather unhealthy obsession with bow ties. Not a galleon to his name but fabulous hair mind you so I went along with it. Haven't regretted the decision since...Now, hair color dear?"

"Oh." Harry began concentrating and changing it back to its original black messy state. His eyes brightened to their usual vivid green and the scar reasserted itself in the middle of his forehead.

"Ah, I thought not Mr. Potter...If I must say, that is an impressive bit of wandless magic you've mastered. I have been clothing your family for three generations now so I know you aren't a metamorphmagus. It must come in handy when you don't want to be noticed."

"How the bloody hell did you know it was me. Matter of fact how did you know I was hiding?" asked Harry.

Madame Malkin laughed.

"Oh my dear, when you've been in this business as long as I have you develop a sixth sense for these things."

"Alright but how did you know I wasn't using a glamour?"

"The nose knows" Malkin replied tapping the side of her nose with a finger and winking, "now how about a delicate midnight blue, how do you feel about white?...good then we'll do an off-white with gold trimming...what are your thoughts on polka dots"

Harry kept his mouth shut and stared at her.

"Oh very well. No polka dots. " Malkin sulked pouting a bit. "One of these days Im going to convince you fashionless victims that polka dots are it." she quipped snapping her fingers to emphasize the last word.

"Can you put Auto-fitting charms on the robes?"

"No problem dear. Now about cloaks..." Madame Malkin continued on in this manner for another two hours suggesting styles, patterns, colors, trimming and added features. By the time she was done with him Harry had 5 new school robes, 14 dress robes, 6 work robes, 15 cloaks with matching hats, scarves, and gloves (all outfitted with temperature sensitive stasis charms). 25 sweaters all with temperature stabilization charms, and 10 pairs of trainers that went well with them.

"Ok dear your purchases will be ready in about 2 hours."

"Thank you Madame." Harry said, more than a bit exhausted and ready to flee this den of fabric flinging insanity.

Harry got off the stool and walked out of the shop breathing a sigh of relief. After a tick he began making his way to Ewelop's Owl Emporium, where he purchased Hedwig a bag of their most expensive Owl treats. He also bought her a new cage that was self-cleaning. Next Harry bought a brand new trunk; the store clerk said it had five compartments. The first one was just like a normal trunk for his school things, the second compartment was a combat room the size of Gryffindor common room, the third compartment was a one bedroom flat with bathroom and kitchen. The kitchen came with a refrigerator that came fully stocked and had a refilling charm on it, when he asked about that particular feature the store clerk informed Harry that the food was provided through a grocer in Glasgow. A monthly maintenance fee would be deducted from Harry's Gringott's account based on what and how often the refrigerator was restocked. The apartment's window could show you any skyline you wanted to see. The fourth compartment was a potions lab that was stocked with basic potion ingredients that had preservation and replenishing charms on them, also provided through the Magical Menagerie. This particular feature came with a two-way parchment pad. All Harry would need to do was fill out a request form for any potion ingredient that wasn't included in the lab storage and the Menagerie would reply with the ingredient's availability and pricing. All the compartments except for the first one were all interconnected and came with a limited built-in time turner feature that could be controlled from within. Harry inquired about the extent of the time turner's capabilities and was told that set to maximum he could spend an entire 24 hours in the trunk and only an hour would have passed in real time. He could spend nearly an entire month inside his trunk and only have been gone a day. The trunk also included Imperturbable charms, and a wide range of powerful protection spells on it. It cost close to 800 thousand galleons but Harry had the feeling it would be worth it. He stopped by Flourish and Blott's to look at journals. He learned that the heads of all the prominent houses kept journals for future descendants to learn from. When he finally left the book store he was carrying several thick journals which he carried in his pocket after the store owner shrunk them after taking pity on him. Harry thanked him but held a sneaking suspicion that he may have been able to do it on his own.

* * *

As Harry made his way back to Madame Malkin's he swore that the first thing he was going to do was learn how to shrink objects wandlessly. He walked into the cllothing store and became extremely confused.

"Ah good to see you're a punctual one, just give me a minute while I finish up with this young man right here." Madame Malkin said as Harry made his way to her. She was currently pinning up robes for a boy that looked to be Harry's age and height. He had lightly tanned skin, curly reddish-brown hair, a rugged handsome face that was dotted with a number of freckles, and pale blue eyes. He currently had a look of utter annoyance etched onto his features.

"Madame Malkin?" Harry called, grabbing her attention as he stared the young man up and down.

"Yes dear?"

"I thought you said that there were Notice-Me-Not perception filter charms on those stools"

"That's right there are. Why do you ask?" Malkin's eyes narrowed as she watched Harry watching the young man, who looked to be getting confused by the exchange.

"You can see him can't you?"

"Yes I can."

"Oh wonderful. These charms haven't even been in use a month and they're already in need of repair. Ah well...Alright my dear that's you done. As for you young man I'll be right back with your order." Madame Malkin said to the boy then Harry, sparing a second to eye his hair which he had changed back to it's shoulder length blond.

The curly haired young man stepped off the stool and sent a small smile Harry's way. "Sooo, that was odd but I swear by all that is good and decent in this world, if she says '**dear**' one more time I'm going to hex her into next week." The boy exclaimed rolling his eyes skyward. Harry bit back a laugh but a snort escaped before he could catch it. The boy turned his full attention to Harry. At a closer look Harry found that this boy was taller than him by an inch with broader shoulders. There was something else about him that was familiar. Harry realized...

"Hey. You're the bloke that nearly ran me over in the Alley back there."

"Oh, Yea...sorry about that dude, I was in kind of a rush. I didn't hurt you did I?" The young man asked, genuine concern coloring his voice and posture.

"No, Im peachy. Just caught off guard a bit." Harry said looking at some hanging fabric as he discreetly eyed the other young man...there was something about him. It put Harry on edge but there was definitely something about the aura around him that was trying to put Harry at ease.

"I'm Kristopher, Kristopher Winters by the by." The young man said smiling and holding out his hand for Harry to shake. Kristopher had an obvious American accent Harry decided, but it was punctuated with a light southern slur.

"Gregor Evans." Harry replied grasping his hand and giving it a firm, steady shake just as he had overheard Uncle Vernon telling Dudley when two men were greeting each other. 'A man should have a strong handshake, any man that doesn't is probably a filthy bender and deserves a good thrashing'. Vernon had lectured to a barely listening Dudley. Harry fought to keep his eyes from rolling as the memory surfaced. Only Vernon Dursley could manage to turn a wholesome father/son moment into an excuse to spread his special brand of hate...but he was getting distracted.

"Are you really?" Kristopher asked his eyes sharpening with amused suspicion. For a fraction of a second they flashed toward Harry's forehead then back to look him in the eye. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Harry gave him an appraising look. He had a nagging feeling Kristopher knew exactly who he was, but since they had never met before he let it pass "Are you Hogwarts?"

"Yes, this is going to be my first year."

"Really? You don't look 11." Harry said tilting his head to the side in confusion.

The boy called Kristopher chuckled. "No I'm going to be in...sixth year I believe. I just moved to England with my Uncles a couple weeks ago. Honestly the whole European educational system structure is a bit confusing from where I'm from."

"Where are you from?"

"Baltimore." Kristopher announced proudly.

"I, uh, where is that?" asked a very confused Harry.

"In North East America. Actually, I lived in Baltimore but I attended the New Salem Academy of Magic. Uncle Yurric got transferred though so now I'm here." Kristopher finished bitterly.

"You don't sound too happy about that." Harry offered cautiously.

"Well duh!" he muttered heatedly "I basically had to give up my entire life. All my friends, to be honest there weren't that many but the few I did have were the best of the best. And then not to mention all my classes. And on top of all that I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school. I mean seriously? How fucking lame is that? No magic outside of school? How do they expect us to retain anything we learned all year? And ya know I bet that rule was only put into place for the students from non-magical families. But of course backward ass Great Britain has to make it so the rest of us have to suffer...aaand Im babbling. Sorry. I tend to do that sometimes, especially if Im nervous. And usually my right hand Bella would have told me to shut my face by now but she'd not here and I am still going. Im gonna shut up now."

"You're allowed to use magic outside of school in America?" Harry asked, his interest suddenly piqued. He found Kristopher's babbling to be very charming and it put him at ease. He was just a kid...Just Kris in a brand new place and completely hating it...

_'Lucky bastard'_

"Oh sure. The American Ministry is very lax when it comes to underage magic. They feel it's important to a child's magical development and what not. They don't care if you use magic outside of classes, as long as it's not unregistered dark magic and its not used around or on Non-Magicals, or rather muggles." Kristopher said.

"Unregistered Dark magic?"

"Yea. That's another thing that America is waaayy better about than this place. There are families that openly practice Dark Magic. It's registered with the Federal Ministry and loosely monitored. In New York City the Upper West Side is one giant Dark Magic community."

"That's soo..."

"Modern? Cool? Humane?"

"Weird. Dark magic is illegal here. What they teach us about it makes us think that even just dabbling makes you evil."

"There are definitely some families that go...insane with the power, but the same could be said of Light magic. I suppose it's all about perspective." said Kristopher watching Harry's reactions carefully.

Harry shrugged. There was a small part of him that was curious about the workings of Dark magic, but he had seen too much damage done by it to seriously consider dabbling.

At that moment Madame Malkin appeared with Harry's purchases.

"Here you are deary" Madame Malkin said handing him a single thin leather bag with the shop name printed in an elaborate blue design. Harry was confused for a minute before he remembered. Magic...makes things bigger on the inside.

Harry thanked her then turned back to Kristopher.

"It was really nice meeting you, unfortunately I must be off , maybe I could owl you sometimes, so we could continue our discussion…you do know about owling right?"

"Please. of course I know about owling" Kristopher shot back a look of amused annoyance on his face. "We yanks aren't complete barbarians you know." He teased in what was obviously his best British accent with a smile on his face.

Harry laughed back good naturedly. "Well until we meet again. Good day Mr. Winters ."

"Jeez." Kristopher cringed. "Mr. Winters is my Uncle, call me Kris".

"I'll be seeing you then Kris".

"Until we meet again Gregor Evans". Kris said shooting Harry a quick wink while going into a sweeping bow with that horrible British accent. Harry laughed a little nervously.

_'Yea, he knows...but how?'_

Harry turned to enter Diagon Alley again. Once outside in the sunlight again he decided to put the Kristopher Winters mystery to rest. He should really be making his way home, the only problem was his adamant refusal to ride the Knight Bus back to Little Whinging. Harry watched as witches and wizards made their way to and from the apparition point close to the Leaky Cauldron entrance. He smiled recalling a bit of information he recovered during one of his Occlumency exercises. Harry walked over to the apparition point, turned on the spot and disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it the third chapter. I gotta say I had way too much fun writing these characters, particularly Madame Malkin. And the funny thing was all of the things she said just kind of poured out, it took me about five minutes to write her bit. Does anyone reading this recognize the references I made in this chapter? lol, like I said way too much fun. I hope you all liked it as well. As always REVIEW! It helps me write faster, not to mention thorough reviews help keep me focused.  
**

**-Aubrey**


	4. A Dudley Shaped Interlude

**I won't keep you waiting any longer than needed so enjoy the story.  
**

_italics= Thoughts.  
_

**_italics+bold= Telekinesis _**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Harry Potter and it makes me sad.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**A Dudley Shaped Interlude**

_This...this doesnt look right'_ Harry thought looking around him. He was floating in a void of complete whiteness, his limbs spread out. He felt a pressure behind his eyes that was easing slowly. The whiteness felt like, like it was filling him up. Harry was calm.

_'Once, just once it would be brilliant if I could do things without any extra weirdness.'_

_'Hello'_ came the sound of a voice Harry was becoming very familiar with. He turned to the voice expecting to meet the protuberant blue eyes of Dhelila the Arc Phoenix, instead he found himself staring into the heart of a brilliant white flame.

_'Dhelila?' _Harry tried to ask out loud but it projected from him in the form of thought.

_'Who?'_ The Arc Phoenix's voice emanated from the fire crackling merrily without any fuel.

_'What are you?'_ Harry asked, floating closer to the flame. It was quite large and yet it gave off no heat.

_'I am not yet'_

_'What?'_ asked Harry confused.

_'I am not yet. I have not been born yet, as you on the other side might say.'_

_'Oh.'_

_'Dhelila...that's pretty. Is that what I will be called? I rather like it. I think I would like to keep it.'_

Harry's head started to hurt a bit. _'By all means go ahead and keep it. It suits you...or it will.'_ thought Harry as he wondered at the strangeness of the situation. _'Where are we? If you haven't been born yet and I am here, does this mean I'm dead? Or been...unborn?'_

_'Oh no.'_ The flame laughed. _'This is the beginning. Where all beings possessing the spark reside before passing on to the next great adventure. We are at the heart of all magic. To travel to this place after being born into the World requires a very powerful, intimate connection to Magic. Or so I have been told.'_

_'Told? By who?'_ asked Harry looking flame for lack of a better term, in the eyes.

_'Oh you are a curious one'_ said the flame._ 'When I came into existence, at the beginning of all I was told that just before my time here was at a close I would be visited by a messenger. Is that you?'_

_'...I don't think so. I came here by accident. And I don't remember being given a message to deliver.'_ Harry thought.

The flame laughed, dancing merrily. _'Oh you are a young one aren't you?'_ The flame came closer towards Harry as it spoke. It looked to be reaching out to him. Just before it made contact with his forehead it stopped. _'If when you return to from whence you came you never remember any of what you have seen here remember this: Through magic, all things are possible.'_

The flame made contact with Harry's scar and his world exploded. Within the span of a single second Harry saw his entire life from birth to death. All that was, is and ever would be ran hot and bright across his mind like lightening against the night sky. He saw what he, his friends and the entire world around them would do and become. The magnificence, the horror, the **power**. Harry was struck stiff by it all. His mind opened up to all of it and he was very nearly consumed. But he held on. Then the flame separated from him and Harry hung limp, floating about, panting, even now though, the whiteness of the place was filling him again, giving him strength. Healing his open mind but leaving behind a small crack.

_'Oh my dear Harry Potter I know now what must be done. What a wonderful and terrible message you have brought me. And yet it was always meant to be I think'_

_'What...what was the message?' _asked Harry, his strength now almost fully restored.

_'It was a promise. A promise made by Magic herself youngling.'_

_'What promise?'_ Harry asked, his limbs tingling with a strange sense of foreboding. Or was it the whiteness of this place filling him?

_'Why,'_ began the flame reverently _'It was you my little flame...the message, the promise...was **you**.'_

* * *

Harry suddenly appeared on the side of the tool shed in the backyard of Number 4 Privet Drive, only the faintest pop telling his abrupt arrival. He took a quick step forward to steady himself, the almost unbearable feeling of tightness swiftly rushing out of his body. His head felt a bit fuzzy from the abrupt mode of magical transport.

Harry still hadn't gotten used to the feeling of apparition. After all, there are only so many skills that someone's able to master again after so much time. Skills picked up at infancy can only come back so quickly.

**################################################## #**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**################################################## #**

It was a rainy Monday morning and Harry Potter was once again sitting in the middle of his bed meditating, running through his Occlumency exercises under the ever watchful eyes of Dhelila the Arc Phoenix. According to Dhelila, while the main focus of Occlumency is to defend the mind against outside attacks (Legilimency); one of the practices of Occlumency was sorting your memories. When Harry asked what the point of doing so was Dhelila explained that a well organized mind was much easier to defend. Not to mention the benefit of having your memories organized was the capacity for near instant recall. When Harry first started out it sounded like an easy enough task but what he quickly realized was every single day that he was alive was stored in his memory. Some were happy memories and he took his time going through them, others were not as pleasant and were quickly dealt with. This particular memory had piqued his interest from the moment it started.

**~*~*~*~*Memory~*~*~***

Harry had to be no older than nine months, his father James was left in charge of him while his mother Lily went out into the garden to pick the vegetables for tonight's soup. It was one of the few tasks that the House elves would allow Lily to perform, making Saturday soup. Harry was running around the room that must have been his due to the cot and overabundance of stuffed animals running about the place like some great cuddly herd. Harry was giggling his head off and trying to pop the multicolored bubbles that his father was conjuring from his wand.

Harry chased some that were tinged his favorite color of blue, and jumped after the occasional shiny gold bubble. For a minute he stopped and scrunched up his pudgy little face seeming to study the growing swarm of bubbles, searching for one bubble in particular. When he spotted it he jumped and reached out with his right hand, index finger pointed at an interesting rainbow colored bubble directly in the path of his finger. Where other children would have reached a short way up and dropped back down to earth Harry didn't. _**He seemed to almost take off, going beyond all logical distances, popped the bubble, and came back down far too slowly and landed lightly on his feet**_ the whole time laughing away at the abrupt horse whinny the now popped bubble made as it exploded.

"Harry" his father, James chided with a smile playing across his face. "You know you're mother doesn't like it when you do that, every time you do she thinks you'll fly off...honestly, I let it happen _once _and she never lets you forget it"

When he heard his father say that Harry tilted his head down with a sad look on his cherub-like face. He looked up at his father with large shimmering green eyes and a quivering bottom lip, the epitome of childish innocence. When he saw that his father wasn't very upset with him Harry broke out into a huge grin proudly displaying his only two front teeth and lifted his arms up saying

"Da up, up!."

James bent down picking Harry up and resting him on his left hip.

"However I don't think your mum needs to know about this little incident." He chuckled as Harry nodded his head excitedly in agreement. James would allow Harry to float around the house to his heart's content...but only when Lily wasn't home. That was a storm neither father nor son wanted to weather.

"When you get older we'll really start training up that power of yours ickle Mage. Imagine how brilliant it would be if you could play Quidditch without a broom? What do you say to that aye buddy?"

"Bbb- illant" little Harry chirped, not quite able to wrap his tongue around the word but still giving it his best.

James broke out into a large grin. "That's m'boy." The fond moment didn't last however as James developed a pained look on his face, glanced over to the window that overlooked the backyard and whispered "Lily."

The next thing Harry knew there was a flash of darkness, as the moment came and went (big)Harry felt the clenching tightness somewhere in the pit of his stomach, as though his body was remembering the sudden apparation. As it passed he noticed that both versions of himself and his father were in the backyard just feet away from his mother in the rose bushes as she sucked on her thumb.

"Lily are you alright? What happened?" James asked as he swept the yard with his eyes, his wand suddenly in his right hand.

"Yes James Im fine. I just pricked my finger on a thorn is all. Nothing to get worked up about…did you just apparate?" she asked her voice going from light and sweet to a hushed whisper as she spied Harry.

Little Harry noticed his mother looking from him then his father with **that** look in her eyes. Things were about to get **loud** and he tugged at his father's sleeve to get his attention. Trying to warn him of the danger headed his way but his father was oblivious.

"Yea, I thought you were in danger, I felt your panic and just reac-"

"**JAMES CHARLUS POTTER** how could u apparate with Harry. Do you realize how dangerous that could have been? What if he han been splinched? " Lily hurried up to James looking Harry over.

"Ah lighten up lily pad, I had a firm grip on him, and as you can see he made it through with all his little fingers and toes, and besides I dare say he enjoyed the ride, didn't you ickle mage." James cooed using his now wand free right hand to tickle Harry's tummy.

Harry began laughing both at the silliness of his father and the tickling. He needed to get away and with a loud POP he disappeared.

**~*~*~*~*Memory End~*~*~***

As he continued to sort through his memories Harry found many more of himself as the amazing popping baby, apparating to where ever his little heart desired which luckily was anywhere his parents were. His mum got so fed up with him apparating all over the place that she set up an anti-apparition ward. It appeared to work for a while until one day Harry became so upset at not being able to follow his mum out into the garden after she had put him down for a nap that he apparated tearing right through the ward, rendering it useless. He even found a more recent memory of the time when Dudley and his gang were chasing him. He jumped behind a trash bin wishing to be somewhere else and found himself on the roof of his school.

He already knew how to apparate, he had just forgotten and needed to remember how.

**################################################## #**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**################################################## #**

After making sure that he wasn't going to fertilize the lawn with the contents of his stomach, Harry stepped from behind the shed only to stop dead in his tracks. A few feet in front of him was Dudley sitting on the grass in what could only be described as a poor attempt at the lotus position.

"Uh Dudley…what are you doing?" Harry asked coming up beside the blond boy. He looked quite peaceful sitting there with his eyes closed and breathing deeply.

Dudley gave a startled cry looking up with slightly wild eyes, when he spotted Harry he seemed to physically calm down, after getting his breathing under control again he closed his eyes and responded.

"Merlin Harry you nearly scared me out of my skin. Warn a bloke next time you show up out of nowhere."

"Did you just swear by Merlin?" Harry asked stupefied.

"Yea what of it?"

"Oh nothing." Harry responded quickly. He had done it enough times around Dudley, it was just strange knowing he had picked up on it.

"If you must know I'm meditating." Dudley said after a short pause.

Harry stood there with a blank stare directed at his cousin who was slowly breathing in and out with a hand on each knee; after a full minute Harry's curiosity won out and he asked the question that seemed to be burning in his gut.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you meditating?"

"Why do you want to know? Is it really that odd for me to be doing something like this?"

"I'm just curious is all."

"Yes well, curiosity killed the cat." Dudley spat clearly becoming agitated.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not a cat innit?." Harry shot back with no small amount of amusement at the fact that Dudley was getting riled up so easily.

"You never know, that could end up being your animal spirit." Dudley replied evenly looking up at Harry with one eye open and a small smirk on his lips.

"Animal what?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You know your animal spirit,... remember last week you were telling me about how some of…your lot-"

"Witches and wizards Dudley."

"right right, some of your lot. You were telling me about how some of them can turn into animals, you called it animigits or some tosh like that."

"Animagus Dudley, animagus." Harry sighed.

"yes, yes that. Anyhow after you told me about them I got curious so I took a trip to the library-"

"Sweet Merlin, you actually know where the library is?"

"Ha ha very funny, of course I know where the library is. Anyhow I went to do some research on the subject."

"Why? I doubt you'd find anything on legitimate magic in a _muggle_ libr-"

"Don't say that word!" Dudley snapped angrily getting up faster than Harry thought it was possible for him to move. It wasn't so much that Dudley was fat, in fact he had slimmed down considerably since he took up boxing along with actually joining Harry in his morning exercise routine; it just seemed out of place for Dudley to move with such agility.

Even though he knew that Dudley wouldn't stand a chance against him Harry unconsciously took a step back from his obviously pissed off cousin. Old habits it seems die hard.

"sorry, I didn't realize you had a problem with that word."

"Yes well I do, I _hate_ it." Dudley spat the word with such venom it sent tiny shivers down Harry's spine, and for a fraction of a second his angry cobalt blue eyes got bright almost as if they were glowing. It barely registered with Harry before it was gone and he pushed it out of his mind.

"Dudley you know I don't mean anything by it, its just the term we use for people without magic."

"I know, I know. Its just…I've heard you and your other magic friends use it...and coming from you, you make it sound so co…con…condescending, like Im beneath you."

"You mean like when you and your parents and your friends call me a freak?" Harry shot back getting angry himself.

And just like that Dudley's anger dissipated and a contrite expression made its way onto his facial features. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and looked down.

"I guess you're right. I never really gave it much thought"

"I did not mean it that way…if it makes you feel any better I won't use the M-word anymore. How about from now on we say non-magical?" Harry asked quietly gauging his cousin for a reaction

"Bah, that's too much of a mouthful, how about…nomag?" Dudley suggested happily his earlier mood forgotten.

"Did you just say nomad?"

"Nah, no-mag, as in no magic, non magical."

"Hmmm, I like it it's catchy, and you never know it might eventually become the norm." Harry said thinking it over. He remembered the American boy, Kris, saying something similar.

"Yea, hey this might be our first step towards starting a revolution, haha 'The Nomag Revolution', I rather like the sound of that," Dudley laughed making to sit back down in his lotus position, this time however he fell into it perfectly as if he'd been doing it his entire life. _**Harry lifted his legs up beneath him into a similar position and slowly floated to sit on the grass**_ facing a few feet in front of his cousin and began chatting amicably with him.

"So what were you saying about animal spirits." Harry asked playing with a few blades of grass in front of him.

"Oh yeah so anyway I found this book called "The Druid's Compendium" it had an entire section on animal spirits. The different types, communing with them, how they help in something called ritual spell work, and even about the animal spirits in humans." Dudley said, almost babbling. As he talked a light seemed to turn on behind his eyes making them sparkle almost even glow again. "It said that every person has an animal spirit within them and through meditation and introspection the animal can be unleashed."

"What do you mean by unleashed?" Harry asked genuinely intrigued.

"See that's the thing, the Compendium wasn't too clear on that but that's what I'm trying to figure out." Dudley shrugged a frown creasing his brow as he closed his eyes again.

"So I guess you're trying to unleash the beast huh Dud?" Harry asked laughing.

"hehe, yea I guess you could say that. I mean I can't actually turn into my spirit animal on account of the whole nomag (hehe) thing, but the compendium says that the instincts and characteristics of the animal once discovered and harnessed actually bleed over to the human spirit."

"You know for a...nomag book that actually sounds legit."

"I have the book inside if you want to take a look."

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my delinquent of a cousin." Harry said opening his eyes and staring at Dudley.

"what do you mean?"

"I refuse to believe that you, you Dudley Dursley not only know where the library is but also have a library card and checked out a book."

Harry watched as Dudley raised an eyebrow never opening his eyes and replied. "who said anything about checking the book out, I just said I have it."

"So you stole it...Oh thank goodness, all is right with the world again."

"Just because I actually enjoy talking to you doesn't mean I've changed that much, besides there is something about that book that just spoke to me, I couldn't explain it to you if I tried." Dudley said taking a deep breath.

"If you say so Dud."

"So...where did you disappear to all day, Dad almost had an aneurism he was so mad." Dudley asked opening his eyes. He looked Harry up and down warily. "Harry?"

"Yea Dud?"

"You're glowing."

"...What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Harry squawked indignantly.

"Just look at you. You've got this white glow about ya...What the hell have you been doing?"

Harry looked down at his arms and Dudley was right, He was giving off a white glow. _'Huh'_ he thought _'The magic from that power block ritual must not have settled yet.'_

"Oh yea about that...turns out that Ive inherited a few lordships"

"What does that mean?" asked Dudley opening his eyes once more. He was still looking Harry over, taking in the white glow of him as it settled.

"Means I've got a lot more money, a few titles, a mansion or two, all that good stuff."

Dudley shook his head smiling. "Only you Harry..."

Neither of the young men were aware of the suspicious watery blue eyes that watched them from the window above the kitchen sink inside the house as they continued to talk about Harry's adventures in Diagon and Knocturn Alley. Harry held no recollection of his time within the white void and his conversation with the flame that would become Dhelila the Arc Phoenix.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it the fourth chapter. I hope you all liked it. And I know it might be a hassle for you guys, but it makes me feel like Im doing something right when I get a review on a chapter. Also I may be the only one that does it but whenever Im trying to find a good story to read I always check the number of reviews. The more they have the more I want to read the story, because it makes me think it'll be a quality read. That's also why I keep begging for reviews...I want to build up my readership, because I am so VERY proud of my brain child. When I started the re-write on the old story I had 700+ views in 1 day, Ive updated this story twice now in the past 2 weeks and barely made it past 300. Is it so bad that I would like to get back to that level? But you all will do what you like I suppose. Thank you to all you loyal readers out there though, don't worry, the good stuff is on it's way.  
**

**-Aubrey**


	5. The Use of Power ptI

**I won't keep you waiting any longer than needed so enjoy the story.  
**

_italics= Thoughts.  
_

**_italics+bold= Telekinesis _**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Harry Potter and it makes me sad.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Use of Power pt.I**

_'Just as the mind cannot be equated with a book; simply to be opened and read on the whim of anyone who chances to look. So too can Occlumency not be associated with simply erecting a shield to ward off intruders. Each mind is brilliantly unique in it's own fashion. There is no set structure of the mind that can be determined and mapped to be used as a general consensus. This guide cannot give you a clear and concise list of instructions to go by one step at a time. But do not be discouraged dear reader for just as there is an infinite amount of space for knowledge to be stored within the mind, there are an infinite number of techniques that may be employed in order to guard that knowledge that is stored, you must simply create the method that is unique to you. That is what this guide was designed to help you accomplish.' Reaching said accomplishment however will not be as simple as dreaming it into existence and leaving it as is. Achieving a well organized and properly fortified mind requires much patience,____ focus _ and uncommon discipline but at the end of it all the rewards will far out weigh the costs. -Excerpt from _**Mastering The Mind**__ by Dragomir Despaar_

* * *

It had been three days since Harry's birthday and his subsequent foray into Diagon and Knocturn Alley. Harry wasn't feeling well. Dudley had suggeste that maybe Harry was getting sick. Harry knew better, his magic was still not settled yet. He had spent a month and a half in his apartment and potions lab resting and brewing simple healing solutions trying to recover but nothing he tried was working. He sat now by the window of his room staring out at the inhabitants of Privet Drive going about. Harry closed his eyes letting the rays of sun strengthen him. he found that the sunlight made his magic sing...he liked the feel of it. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, taking in the sunlight. It was the only thing that helped calm him. He stretched out with his senses smiling as his magic danced along his skin mingling with the sun's rays.

_'Hello youngling_' came the gentle sound of Dhelila's voice.

Harry opened his eyes smiling at the calm aura emanating from his friend and turned to face her. Harry blinked, Dhelila appeared as a brilliant white flame, he blinked once more and she was once again in her familiar form. That had been happening lately. He asked her about it but Dhelila said she had no other form but that of a Phoenix, what he was seeing must have just been a trick of the light...Harry wasn't sure how truthful she was being about that but he let it pass. He just had a funny feeling that he was forgetting something very important, and it involved her.

_'Luna sends her regards and hopes to see you soon'_ said Dhelila settling down in her usual spot on Harry's bed, not long after Hedwig came to rest beside her. In the short time they had known each other Dhelila and Hedwig had become fast friends, it came with the added benefit of Dhelila being able to communicate back and forth between the owl and Harry, creating a bridge of sorts between familiar and companion. The two were having an exchange at the moment.

_'Hedwig tells me you have been neglecting your Occlumency. Why is that youngling?'_ asked Dhelila with a worried look in her eyes

_'Hedwig needs to stop being a little snitch'_ Harry quipped shooting Hedwig a sour look. Hedwig in return shot him one of her own looks before glancing towards Dhelila. From the family-room downstairs came the sound of Dudley's raucous laughter, he must have been watching the telly again because that was happening a lot lately.

Dhelila snorted, which coming from such a regal creature was very strange. _'She says you also need to stop being a little...well, it rhymes with snitch.'_

Harry giggled, shaking his head. That was another thing Harry had discovered about his familiar now that they had a way to communicate...she cursed...a lot...she must have picked up the habit from one of the other birds in the Owlery at Hogwarts. She was also brutally honest, which Harry appreciated...most of the time.

**_He threw an owl treat at Hedwig_** who caught it in her beak in mid air, not missing a beat.

_'You have not been feeling well._' said Dhelila. It wasn't a question.

_'No, and I can't figure out why.'_

_'You need to meditate youngling. Your magic requires attention...they require attention'_

_'But they are sooo annoying, and I already have a headache. Im afraid my magic would explode if I got a headache...while inside my head. Pretty sure the universe might collapse as well'_

"OW!" Harry said out loud as Hedwig cuffed him about the head with a wing as she flew past outside the open window.

"Bloody mad pigeon." Harry pouted rubbing his ear. It wasn't healing up like usual. Seems like his magic agreed with Hedwig, and wasn't that just the scariest thing.

_'Oh Harry. You have the weight of the world on your shoulders and you handle it with such maturity at times I forget that you are only 16. Still so young.'_

_'Hey! I'm one year away from being an adult in the magical world...not that it matters much since Im already emancipated.'_

_'Emancipated or not, you are still so much younger than...'_

_'Younger than who?'_ asked Harry, his interest piqued. Dhelila had never slipped up like this before and he wanted to take full advantage.

'_Never mind youngling.'_ said Dhelila _'Ignoring your training at this stage no matter how trivial it may seem would not be a wise decision.'_

_'why do you always do that?'_

_'Do what youngling'_

_'Say things like you know whats going to happen next, but completely blow me off when I try to ask.'_

_'...do you trust me youngling?'_

_'Wgat!? Of...of course I trust you, this isn't a question of whether or not I trust you-'_

_'Then trust that the path I am encouraging you to follow is meant for the best possible outcome.'_

_'...best for who?'_ asked Harry staring into Dhelila's ancient eyes, searching for some assurance that what she was having him do was the right thing. That the power he seemed to be gaining by the day could be put to good use. There was a storm coming after all and who knows how badly Voldemort could make this ongoing war before it reached it's end. Harry needed to be ready.

_'I must go youngling. Meditate...and hold fast. The decisions you make within the coming days will change...everything.'_

In a flash of brilliant white light the Arc Phoenix disappeared leaving Harry staring at the imprint she made in the middle of his bed.

_'Sometimes I hate that damned bird...'_

But he trusted her.

* * *

The floor of the room, even the very air was confusing to the senses. One minute it was cold, the next it was scalding hot…at one point Harry would have even described the smell of the air as…purple? It was distracting and disorienting, exactly what it was designed for because Harry was in the newly dubbed meditation room of his trunk. In actuality it was just a section of the potions lab Harry had altered for this specific purpose. According to Despaar's Mastering The Mind, the ability to achieve a higher state of consciousness even in chaos is the mark of _a strong, well-organized mind._ As he felt himself slipping into his inner mindscape Harry couldn't help but indulge in a brief moment of pride. Harry soon found himself standing upon a hard surface, what that hard surface was he wasn't sure due to the fact that every which way he looked all he saw was a dense fog. The fog itself was a sight to behold because it gave off a subtle glow making the swirling gray patterns come alive.

"**WHAT IS MAGIC?**" a deep booming voice asked suddenly. To any other person the sudden appearance of the voice would have been disconcerting because not only was the speaker not visible but its point of origin seemed to resonate from all around as if the fog itself was speaking.

"Magic is the heartbeat of life. It is the spark of light in the darkness that makes all things possible." Harry responded confidently into the abyss before him. Harry stood there waiting for something to happen. He didn't have to wait very long before the disembodied voice returned.

"**WELL**…that was vague even for you Harry. Though I have to admit that last bit was very zen." The voice responded. As it said this, two very peculiar things happened that coincided with each other. The first being that the voice lost it booming all encompassing quality and focused, finally coming from one location. The second being the source that the voice resonated from was revealed to be a man who was formed from some of the very fog that surrounded Harry. This new man stood not three feet in front of him. Like Harry he was of the same height and general build but, unlike Harry, who was dressed in a very relaxed ensemble of a white wife beater, dayglo pink Bermuda shorts and a pair of flip flops. This man however was decked out in a sweeping royal blue hooded robe with bronze and silver embroidery around the sleeves and hood, which obscured all but the lower half of his face.

"Oh come off it brother, we can't all be great seekers of knowledge. That's what we have you for. Besides we could all use a little zen in our lives." Came the sound of another voice as a second figure materialized to Harry's left. This new entity was dressed similarly to his 'brother' except his robes were a soft almost golden yellow (that produced the same glowing effect as the surrounding fog), with black and dark grey embroidery.

"I was just pointing out that his answer left much to be desired." Said 'blue' to his brother.

" I still don't see the point of quizzing him every time he reaches this place, I mean it's his mind after all. As far as security measures go it does come off as rather pointless" said 'yellow'.

"Yea Im with him, all these questions do seem like a bit much…it sort of makes me feel like a buffoon when you tell me I'm wrong, cause 'Hello!' my head". Harry interjected.

"But that is not my intent Harry".

"Oh yes it is." Came the sound of a different voice as a third figure materialized to Harry's right facing 'yellow'. The color of his robes were an acrid forest green with shimmering silver embroidery. This new member of the makeshift circle unlike his brothers who had solidified from the fog and stayed that way only became halfway corporeal from the waist up, the rest of his green robes continued to swirl with the mist.

"What are you on about?" asked blue, turning his 'brother's way.

"Oh come off it. For all your self righteous prattling on about knowledge for knowledge's sake". 'Green' breathed in a low hard voice as he (for lack of a better word) glided towards 'blue' slowly circling him. "You and I both know that there is a sadistic little part of you that takes pleasure in lording the fact that you're smarter than everyone else over them. There's just that urge deep down that can't stop you from being an insufferable know-it-all. Makes sense considering...". He stopped to whisper in 'blue's' ear. "Admit it…you love having that bit of **power**." He slowly darts the tip of his tongue out to trace the shell of his ear making 'Blue' shiver, "it gives you a thrill". 'Blue' then shoved 'Green' away causing him to fall to the ground and become fully corporeal.

"Must you always be such a fucking _prat _Verdan?" 'Blue' spat at him with no real malice in his voice.

"Not to mention so overly...creepy." 'Yellow' added from his position watching the exchange.

Verdan('Green') chuckled, "But of course Aridian, after all it is in my nature and that above all else is the one thing we cannot change…no matter how much knowledge we obtain. Just take Tristan for instance." He gestures to 'Yellow'. "For all the gut wrenching, hair curling, vomit inducing truths on human nature you attempt to fill his pretty little head with, he has always, is, and forever will remain the consummate optimist, that's just how he's built...which is very telling, wouldn't you say Harry?"

"Hey I like that Im the consummate optimist." Tristan('Yellow') points out with an offended air. "I think its my best quality." He finishes smugly.

Verdan swiftly rose to his feet and made his way towards Tristan taking his left cheek between his thumb and forefinger and pinching.

"Of course you do munchkin and that's why we love you."

"Prat." Tristan said smacking Verdan's hand away.

"Alright children behave." Said Harry after the exchange causing all three pairs of eyes to fall on him.

"Ahhh, Harry" Verdan breathes his voice remaining low but adapting a silky purring quality to it. "I hadn't realized you were still here with us".

"Oh really?" Harry quipped disbelief heavy in his voice. "Its funny, I seem to recall you saying that the three of you only exist when I travel to my mindscape. And what was all that about?" He gestures to Aridian('Blue') and Tristan('Yellow').

A sly smirk makes its way onto Verdan's lips as he glides back to his original place to Harry's right facing Tristan. "Did I now? You know I said a lot of things that day, besides...Today has a feel of **wonder** about it, anything could happen and it's got me all excited. And you of all people should know how much I enjoy making an entrance Harry".

"Hmm." Harry responded distractedly.

"Yes well as fascinating as this little diatribe has been," Aridian quipped. "can we please get on with it…I miss my library."

The other three nodded their heads and took a step closer to the center that they were facing. They each raised their hands above their heads, connecting them with the palms of the brother on either side creating a perfect circle. The short ritual they were about to perform had been given to Harry by Dhelila. When he had first ventured to his inner mindscape Harry had discovered these three occupying the space and he had promptly told the Arc Phoenix. Dhelila had been very excited about this particular turn as she explained to Harry what must be done to move forward. When Harry tried asking her what she knew, because she obviously knew something she wasn't sharing with the rest of the class; all she would say was that this was meant to be and the obscure pieces were falling into place. Harry hadn't the foggiest clue what she meant by that. He had his suspicions about who/what the others might be but he kept hush for the time being. In Harry's opinion whenever they performed this ritual to make their way to the next level of Harry's subconscious it felt like they were unlocking something. Dhelila was one of the few beings that Harry could say without a doubt that he trusted. If she approved of this- whatever it was they were doing he would play along. It also didn't hurt that he enjoyed the rush of power it gave him after being so immersed in his magic.

"** D****iduco ****animo ****at tamen ab ****eiusdemmodi**." (Divided in spirit yet one and the same). Harry began to chant. As the words slipped from his mouth the clothes he had on began to change when he finished the chant he was dressed similarly to the other three in the circle the only difference being that his robes were a bold red with deep gold embroidery around the sleeves and hood which was now also obscuring the top half of his face. The first time this happened Harry realized that they were dressed in the colors of the four houses of Hogwarts. He still wasn't sure what to make of this little mind trick. He supposed that it was just a way for his mind to put him at ease...why he would need to be put at ease inside his own mind worried and fascinated him to no end.

"**Eruditio infinitus, eruditio adamans**." (Knowledge infinite, Knowledge unyielding). Aridian chanted next, the bronze embroidery on his robes beginning to glow.

"**opacus Umbra lucis quad lucis idem eadem idem**." (The shadow of light, and light the same). Verdan chanted, triggering the silver embroidery to start glowing.

**"Cor cordis ab magnanimitas** **quapropter coniectura nunc infinitus**." (The heart of the soul where dreams are unending). Tristan chanted causing the black embroidery on his robes to somehow grow darker and darker.

Harry began his part of the chant over again followed by the next brother and so on. With each repetition of the word the swirling fog that surrounded them grew still and the air began to charge with an indescribable power that tingled their skin. After the end of th sixth repetition the tingle stopped abruptly leaving behind an almost hum, then as one they called out

**"****copulo somes tribuo in phasmatis tunc valde insulto capimus ut unus." **(United in body divided in spirit, the next step we take as one). The gray fog began to steadily grow brighter and brighter until it became a blinding white. Eventually it got so bright that Harry had to close his eyes to it, the last thing he saw was Verdan, Tristan and Aridian fading into the light around them.

"Bloody hell" Harry began rubbing his eyelids "is it just me or was that more painful than I remember...guys?" Harry opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes widened to realize that he was once again sitting in the meditation corner of his trunk, further along the room one of Harry's potion experiments simmered away. The only thing different this time was what he was wearing.

'_What the bloody hell is going on'_ Harry thought as he lightly fingered the right sleeve of his robes, the gold embroidery still shimmering beneath his slender digits.

'_No use sitting around wondering what happene_d' Harry decided standing up from the randomly changing temperature of the meditation floor. He made his way over to the four large cauldrons he had simmering for the past few days. They each had a pedestal with notes on the potions brewing in them. This one in particular Harry had to brew for the third time. It was called Felix Felicis and it was a bitch and a half to get right but according to one of the more ancient tomes he picked up while in the Potter vaults once brewed correctly Harry would have a lifetime supply of liquid luck. Apparently it was toxic in large doses and highly addictive. It was one of the many potions and various magical items Harry would have in what he was currently calling his "Utility belt". It was becoming more and more apparent that before long Harry would have to become a warrior, and a warrior needs to be prepared for anything. Constant Vigilance! as Professor Moody would always yell. Next Harry checked the cauldron of a healing potion that one of his ancestors had invented. It was almost done, just needed another month to simmer and two more ingredients...that was going to be a fun conversation with Dhelila for sure but a potion this powerful would be dead useful when Harry eventually got into one of his annual duel to the death with the forces of darkness. He leads such a charmed life. Once all the cauldrons had been checked and stabilized Harry concentrated on calling forth his telekinesis and steadily lifted himself into the air. It was a nifty little trick that Harry had learned while practicing his ability, he figured if he could lift any object to fly around for hours on end then why not himself. At this point in his training though he could only make himself float up or down and hover (The first time he attempted to make himself fly around his room he had strained himself into unconsciousness for 3 hours).

As he came closer to the ceiling Harry raised his right arm and said, "Open". The roof of the room lifted on one side as if it were on a hinge and Harry floated out of the trunk at the foot of his bed and into his room. Feet planted firmly on the ratty excuse for a carpet that covered the floor of his room Harry raised his hands to pull back the hood of the robes finally freeing the wild ebony tangles of his hair.

"You know", rang a sharp clear voice directly behind Harry, who whipped around in the blink of an eye to aim his wand at the intruder, it promptly fell to the floor when he took in the sight before him of Aridian sitting with his legs crossed in the middle of his bed with Tristan and Verdan standing on either side of him. "I admit we've seen some spectacularly weird things in our lifetime but I have to say without a doubt that you are a freak in every sense of the word". Aridian finished with a smile playing across his face. The bottom of Harry's jaw decided to join his wand on the floor, for what a face it was. All three brother had their hoods down. Aridian's features had an aristocratic sharpness to them, Tristan's were more square and ruggedly handsome, while Verdan's features were surprisingly more feminine, all this aside there was no denying one simple fact and that was that the three brothers...looked** exactly like Harry. **

"Harry darling close your mouth or you'll catch flies".

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it the fifth chapter. I hope you all liked it. At first I had decided to combine The Unbearable Lightness of Being Harry and The Use of Power into one chapter but then it started approaching the 9,000 word count so I made the additions then split it again but I decided to put them both under one title...I think it flows better. As for the Latin, last time I just plugged the words into an online generator and pressed translate. This time around I went about it properly and looked up the correct (hopefully) translation. It took more time but for any of you Linguistic minded (is that a proper term?) readers out there I hope I did a good enough job so as not to have offended you. Let me know if I did it properly and if not anyone willing to give me a hand with future translations it would be greatly appreciated because I do plan on including more Latin in future chapters.  
**

**-Aubrey**


	6. The Use of Power pt II

**I won't keep you waiting any longer than needed so enjoy the story.  
**

_italics= Thoughts.  
_

**_italics+bold= Telekinesis _**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Harry Potter and it makes me sad.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Use of Power **

Harry snapped his mouth shut with a sharp click. He glared at the bemused expression gracing Verdan's face.

"Ok, A: Don't call me darling" Harry snapped at him. "And 2: what the hell are you guys doing outside of my head?"

"Oh Harry there's no need to be rude, I was simply making an observation." Verdan quipped as he looked down at his hands carefully removing a bit of non-existent dirt from beneath the nails. Tristan was looking around the room in open fascination while Aridian was examining the bed he was sitting on.

"What are you three doing here? And why do you three look so much like me?"

"Isn't it obvious Harry?" Tristan said laughter shining in his eyes and voice. Harry continued to stare them down, a thoroughly perplexed expression molded to his face. Harry cocked is head to the side as he released a grunt in the negative.

"We look so much like you Harry because we are you…well different aspects of who you are at the very least." Tristan explained

"All those times we've come in contact, haven't you ever wondered what we looked like underneath our hoods Harry?" Aridian asked from his position on Harry's bed.

"Whenever we've come in contact its never really been high up on my list of things to figure out. I,…wha…just….how is this possible? I thought you all were just guardians of my memories."

"Oh we are." Aridian said getting up from the bed and slowly making his way towards Harry an air of haughtiness that Harry had come to associate with the uber bookworm. It was very off putting to see an expression that was so very…_**Malfoy **_on features that were so **very** much like his own. "But we are so much more than that Harry, every quality that you possess, every emotion and thought that makes you who you are has been separated and given life resulting in us." Aridian said holding out his hands in the direction of his brothers as Tristan and Verdan came to flank on either side of him in front of Harry.

"Ok" Harry said understanding coming to him slowly. "But still…how did that happen?"

"_Magic_". The three brothers half said, half whispered at once identical smiles directed at Harry. As they said this a ghost of something rippled in the air around them making Harry's skin tingle. He was vaguely aware of the front door opening and closing downstairs as his uncle came home and began speaking to his family.

"Yea I got that" Harry exclaimed rolling his eyes. "what I'm trying to figure out is why are you three out here and not still up _here_" he said as he tapped his finger to his temple.

"That's a bit of a mystery to us too." Tristan said his brow furrowing. "Though if I were to hazard a guess I would say the Phoenix knows what happened."

"That's the understatement of the millenia" quipped Verdan as he made his way to the window, looking out at the inhabitants of the neighborhood.

"Yea, anyone else notice how cryptic and secretive she's been with the info lately?' asked Aridian.

"And remember what she said to us a few days...sorry, a few hours ago?" asked Harry automatically falling in sync with the rest of them without realizing what was going on.

"' hold fast. The decisions you make within the coming days will change everything.'" said Verdan still staring out the window.

"She definitely knew something like this was going to go down." said Tristan

"So let's call her fluffy ass back here to explain." said Aridian

"Yea, I got the feeling that she's gonna be M.I.A for a while." said Harry

The four young men fell into an easy silence contemplating the fact that there was just something they knew they were forgetting but couldn't figure out what it could be.

"But I trust her." All four of them said at once, smiling at each other at how quickly they fell in sync.

"Ok we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there,,,in the meantime." said Harry giving them each meaningful looks.

"The most likely explanation we can think of is that your magic is beginning to mature." Aridian added.

"Whats that now?" Harry asked.

"I said your, well _our_ magic may be maturing."

"What does mature magic have to do with this giant ball of weird?"

"Well when a young wizard's magic begins to mature-"

"I know how the process works Ari-"

"Hey!" Aridian said snapping his fingers and pointing at Harry, "Don't interrupt!...as I was saying, when a young wizard's magic begins to mature it grows stronger...more potent-"

"Again I already know-"

"I said no interruptions!...you must realize that we're very powerful, don't you Harry?"

"I don't know, I mean sure Im pretty good with a wand, starting to get decent without one as well, but _powerful_." Harry mumbled ducking his head down slightly bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh no. Trust me Harry" Verdan said his voice coming out low and breathy as he stepped forward slowly bringing his hands up to lift Harry's chin, locking gazes with him. "I know a thing or two about power" his voice held barely restrained reverence and his eyes held a light that was oddly possessive to Harry causing him to blush despite himself. "And you my brother have got it by the cauldron full."

"You really think so?" Harry whispered.

"Oh I know so." Verdan whispered back his green eyes momentarily flashing down to look at Harry's lips. Harry blinked and seemed to come to himself, as he did so he realized that he and Verdan were standing very close to each other, their faces only centimeters away from each other causing his cheeks to color further. Harry took a casual step back creating distance between the two of them and cleared his throat...this whole situation could get real weird real fast if he kept up the apparent homosexual tendencies. Although since these guys were essentially **him**...would that be narcissistic? Thinking about it too much was starting to give him a headache on top of the one he already had. Thankfully the universe wasn't collapsing just yet.

"Ahem! Alright but I've never heard of anything like this happening before." Harry said with a frown back on his face.

"Hence the need for the freak comment." Verdan quipped lifting his finger in an 'AH HAH!' gesture. Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "Careful where you stick that thing Harry." Verdan purred quirking an eyebrow.

"Prat." Harry, Tristan and Aridian said together. Verdan added a smirk to go along with the eyebrow and made his way to sit at Harry's desk by the window.

"What Ari is trying to say, is that since our magic is maturing it's experiencing spikes in power as it reaches stability. When we did our little transportation chant, given to us courtesy of our friendly neighborhood Arc Phoenix mind you, it must have been during one of those spikes and the magic took it upon itself to fulfill our request in a more literal sense." Verdan explained in a bored voice.

"How could my, our magic take it upon itself to do anything?" Harry asked.

"Well" Aridian interjected. "When an object becomes imbued with enough magic, that object becomes sentient. Kind of like the Hogwarts castle, or that flying carpet from Aladdin"

"Or that tea cup that attacked Stan Shunpike last year." Tristan chirped.

"Yes like the teacup" Aridian said his voice trailing away as he thought about the article in the Daily Prophet. The pictures featured with the article were so bloody a few of them had to be blurred out. Who knew a tea cup could be so...violent.

"_Poor Stan_" all four boys sighed in unison shaking their heads.

Harry was the first to break the silence. "Right, so, vicious killer tea cups aside, I may not be too clear on this but last I checked Im **not** some random inanimate object..Im a _person_ complete with my very own sentience." Harry said his tone oozing with annoyance .

"Exactly!" Aridian exclaimed. "That's just it, you already exist as a sentient being so that nifty little side effect back lashed on to the magic and into us. Our magic has a mind of its own. Not saying that you're going to have random spells flying out of you all the time or anything but it will be aware of how things work, what goes on around us and how to respond...and more importantly, how to survive."

"_but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ..." _Harry whispered.

"Bingo." Verdan drawled leaning back onto the chair and resting his arms on the desktop behind him. "That's what we were thinking, but it's all just hearsay at the mo'."

"Alright then, our magic sent you out here, but to what end? And how the bloody hell did that mad chicken know what was-"

"Harry? Harry who are you talking to?" Came the voice of Dudley as he opened the door and stepped into Harry's room looking around worriedly.

"Dudley I can explain." Harry yelped quickly turning around to face his cousin his heart racing a mile a minute.

"Explain why you're standing in the middle of your room speaking to yourself?" Dudley asked a mischievous glint lighting in his eyes and a smile stretching across his face. "Well alright then, lets hear it sunshine...'cause I really wanna hear more about this 'mad chicken'."

"Oh my my my." Verdan's voice sounded from behind Harry as he swiftly made his way to stand up, off to Dudley's side staring at him intently as if he were a particularly interesting piece of artwork. Harry's eyes widened slightly upon seeing him.

"Well?" Dudley said impatiently still smiling. "Im waiting to hear that explanation...and what the bloody hell are you wearing?"

Harry's heart rate decreased to a speed that was more conducive to living and he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Dudley couldn't see or hear Tristan, Aridian or Verdan who was still studying his cousin intently.

Harry looked down at himself and absentmindedly ran his hands along the bright red material of the robe, the gold embroidery around the sleeves shimmering as they moved.

"Oh, its nothing really." Harry drug out as he looked up.

Verdan had slowly begun to circle Dudley sniffing him every now and then. His head wove up and down as he took in Dudley's scent.

"Oh_...Merlin's pants_...What. Isssss. He?" Verdan whispered reverently. Harry's brow furrowed at his tone, it was the same one he used when he assured Harry that he was powerful and despite himself he felt a brief pang of _jealousy? _"Can't you all smell it...can't you all see it?" Verdan asked turning a disbelieving stare to his two brothers behind Harry.

"Smell? see what? It's just Dudley V, there's nothing there." Tristan said.

"**Exactly!**" Verdan breathed. "There. is. literally nothing there inside of him, just a vast emptiness."

"What?" Harry asked sharply. His eyes going from Verdan to Dudley and back again.

"What?" Dudley asked looking confused. "Are you feeling alright Harry?"

"Yea Im fine Dudley.."

"I wonder if he's always been like this." Verdan asked himself as he raised his hand to press the the forefinger to Dudley's temple. At the slightest touch both Dudley and Verdan gasped. Dudley's eyes lit up for the briefest of moments and he spun his head to the side so fast it produced a cracking sound that made Harry wince. Dudley continued to stare intently right into Verdan's eyes narrowing his. After a beat he spun his head back around to look at Harry.

"Did you just see that?" Dudley asked quickly looking back at Verdan who was now cradling the hand that had come in contact with Dudley to his chest.

"See what Dudley?" Harry asked trying to keep his voice casual.

"I could have sworn there was another you standing right beside me...only he was wearing green...I saw it right out of the corner of my eye, but it vanished before I got a good look...you're not playing some wierd magic trick on me are ya Harry?" Dudley trailed off as he raised his hand and reached out, just as his fingers were about to come in contact with the tip of Verdan's nose.

"Was there something you needed from me Dud?"

"wha...oh yea" Dudley mumbled turning his attention back to Harry and dropping his hand. "Dad's home, he wants to speak to the both of us in the family room."

"Hmm that sounds like it's gonna be loads of fun. He usually just yells for me."

"Yes well he does seem rather peeved." Dudley admitted sheepishly

"When it comes to me I expect nothing less. Actually, hoppin mad is usually where he's at with me" Harry replied absently as he removed his robes and threw them on his bed exchanging worried glances with Tristan and Aridian. He turned back to Dudley to find him failing to hide a wide grin behind his hands,

"What?" Harry asked looking around

""Thats, um, thats an interesting color for shorts." Dudley grinned pointing to Harry's vibrant pink shorts.

"Oh." Harry said color creeping onto his cheeks, "They were a present from a friend"

"A friend huh? let me guess, that Loona girl?"

"Yea, Luna." Harry grinned a far off look in his eyes as he fingered the drawstring of the shorts.

Dudley snorted and shook his head. "My my cousin, you are completely ass over tit for this bird aren't you?"

"Oh don't be such a wanker. I wouldn't go that far, I mean i like her but not in that way." Harry scoffed, "and besides I value her friendship."

"Oh right right, her...friendship. Of course." Dudley teased

"Yes her friendship, I mean really how many friends do you know that would send you a pair of shorts just because."

"My point exactly Harry, seems like something more than a friend would send your way."

"Like you'd know." mumbled Harry a little embarrassed.

"The clothing usually isn't mine." said Dudley waggling his eyebrows playfully.

"Oh come on you" Harry huffed walking out of his room and into the hallway hurrying his cousin along. "Besides its not like you have anything going on in the romance department anyway." Harry shot at Dudley a grin on his face.

"And how exactly would you know anything about that?" Dudley asked incredulously as they made their way down the stairs.

"I know things...I see things." Harry said mysteriously turning around to give Dudley a mocking grin. Harry couldn't help but notice that neither Tristan Aridian or Verdan were following them.

"Believe me Harry, you only see what I allow you to see." Dudley said smirking as he and Harry made their way into the family room.

Vernon was sitting in his recliner facing the two boys with Petunia standing to his left, they stopped talking as Harry and Dudley came into the room and Vernon scowled taking in the sight of the two boys chumming it up.

The smirks fell from Harry and Dudley's faces as they took in the imposing scene before them, but for two different reasons. Dudley because he had never seen his father look at him with the scowl he had dubbed "The Harry", and Harry because standing around the family room were none other than Tristan, Aridian and Verdan (who was doing that strange sniffing thing between Vernon and Petunia.)

_'Gods, am I going to have to put him on a leash?_' Harry thought rolling his eyes. Vernon's scowl morphed into an all out glare as he focused on Harry's eye roll and Dudley shot Harry an oddly perplexed look before turning back to his father.

It seemed that whatever Uncle Vernon wanted to talk about was of the utmost importance because he has yet to change out of his work suit.

UGGHH! Fat people should **never** wear tweed." Verdan quipped cringing as he took in Vernon's appearance. Tristan and Aridian snorted in laughter. It took all of Harry's self restraint to keep his expression blank and not join them.

"Boy!" Vernon spat with as much venom as he could muster. "Why is it that you insist on making a bloody nuisance of yourself?"

"I don't know what you mean uncle." Harry replied nonplussed.

"**DON"T**!" Vernon yelled his face coloring rapidly ("Hey check it. Its a purple walrus"..."Shut up Verdan.") as his anger flared causing Dudley and Petunia to jump at the sudden change of volume. "**PLAY DUMB WITH ME YOU SNIVELING BRAT**! Petunia told me about your conversation with Dudley in the backyard earlier today, after you finally decided to burden us with your presence."

Harry frowned in confusion _'Earlier today?_' he thought. Dudley looked over at him with a wary expression.

"Remember Harry, the time turner." Tristan chipped in helpfully.

_'Oh yea the time turner in the trunk. Its been almost a week for me in there, but out here its only been a few hours.'_ Harry then thought on the former part of Vernon's rant and he glared at his uncle before locking gazes with his aunt who met his angry eyes with a disapproving leer of her own.

"She did. Did she?" Harry asked his eyes still locked in a staring match with his aunt. They continued in this silent fight for dominance until Petunia finally lowered her gaze. There was a roar of victory inside Harry's head as he rejoiced in this small victory. Beside him Dudley shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes she did." said Vernon drawing attention back to him. "I thought I had made myself perfectly clear that you could continue to live under my roof as long as you kept your freakishness to yourself."

"Hey I had every intention of keeping my magic." said Harry feeling a little thrill of excitement as he watched the vein in his uncle's forehead that only twitched for him do it's work. "to myself. It was Dudley who approached me about it in the first place. Turns out despite your best efforts Dud's shaping up to be a decent human being." said Harry feeling braver than may have been wise at the moment.

"**How dare you**." Vernon hissed getting up from his chair to take a few menacing steps towards Harry. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that my Dudley would want anything to do with you and your unnatural disease."

"Now hold on." Verdan called out walking up to Vernon, Harry and Dudley

"Its true father." Dudley whispered studying the carpet at his feet. Vernon looked away from Harry studying the dejected slump in his son's shoulders.

"Why?" Vernon asked. "Why son would you want to expose yourself to**...that**?" Vernon asked his demeanor changing to one of pure love as he took in the sight of his son's sad blue eyes.

"Because dad," said Dudley fidgeting slightly with the gaze of every person corporeal or not on him "I figured that Harry of all people would understand...we're sort of in the same situation."

That statement piqued Harry's interest greatly. 'What does he mean we're in the same situation...Is Dudley?...no he couldn't be, though it would explain a few things.

"No. No your not, what's happening with you has nothing to do with this freak." said Vernon his voice getting a little louder. "What he has inside of him, he was born with but you. You're just going through a phase it will pass. Do you hear me son**...it...will...pass**!"

"I know you would like to think that father but I know the truth of the matter. When he's around us Harry knows what its like to be so different, I just...I needed to connect with someone."

"Oh my poor Dinky Diddydums." Petunia burst into tears and rushed forward wrapping Dudley in a hug that Harry could tell was worthy of Molly Waesley. "You don't ever have to feel like you can't come to me about anything. Mummy loves you just as you are and don't you ever forget that."

"Ok is anyone else extremely confused?"

Harry could only nod in response to Verdan's question as he looked between Dudley, Vernon and Petunia. None of the others noticed his odd behavior.

"Now we love you no matter what." Petunia said said as she released Dudley looking up into his eyes since he was slightly taller than her. "Isn't that right Vernon?" she hissed throwing a glare his way.

"Yes yes of course we do Dudley." Vernon ground out gruffly. "You are our son and a fine one at that. But as I said before its just a phase. 20 years from now when you've got a wife and children and a nice happy **normal** life you're going to look back on this time and realize what an idiot you were "

"Dad."

"It's just a phase." said Vernon an edge creeping back into his voice.

"Well isn't this mighty hypocritical of you all." Harry seethed "You all know that I have magic and you condemn me to the fires of hell, but when its your precious _diddydums _its nothing but love and **fucking** daisies."

"Why you nasty little-"

"Dad!...Harry when they say they still love me, its not because I have magic...its because...Im gay." said Dudley looking Harry proudly in the eyes.

The silence that followed was deafening.

No one said anything for a good five minutes not even Verdan who's eyes had gone unnaturally wide.

"Well...I did not see that one coming." Harry finaaly croaked.

Dudley smirked at him "told you."

"Yea, yea you did." Harry laughed out scratching the back of his head and looking down at the ground. When he looked up it was directly into Dudley's eyes and he nodded.

Dudley nodded back then turned to his father who was glaring daggers at him. "Dad...I'm gay. I know it's not what you wanted for me. You wanted perfectly normal, but I'm not, I never will be."

Vernon looked between Harry and Dudley as if trying to decide who he despised more, finally he hissed out "Both of you get out of my sight."

* * *

Harry and Dudley stepped out onto the front porch of the house and took in the sight of the neighborhood in the rays of the evening sun which cast an ethereal golden hue over everything. It felt good to be outside and away from the oppressive awkwardness of being in the company of Vernon and Petunia, who were currently arguing in the family room where the boys had left them. They looked over at each other and a kind of understanding passed between the two of them, this budding friendship they had going was now officially solidified...they were connected, for better or worse. A tiny shiver passed through Harry along with a sense of foreboding. It was the same feeling Harry had been having ever since his birthday, like he was forgetting something very important. Harry brushed it away as quickly as it came on.

The two stepped off the porch and made their way left and up Privet Drive as they walked a man brushed passed them. As the man, who was dressed in a very plain navy blue suit and a hat brushed past his shoulder Harry got a flash of a very confusing image. There was a man who had greying hair and a shaggy appearance, he had sores on the corners of his mouth and long, yellowish nails that were covered in blood, even though it was a vision of some sort he smelled of dirt, sweat, and blood. There was something animalistic almost _feral_ about him that reminded Harry of Professor Lupin.

_'What the hell was that?_' thought Harry. He and Dudley looked up at each other then looked back to get a better look at the man, only, he had vanished...how odd.

"So where are we headed Harry?" Dudley asked looking back to him.

"The woods by the park?" Harry asked.

"Yea sure...just, ah, let me go grab something from my room and I'll meet you there." said Dudley as he started backing up heading in the direction of home.

"See you in a few then." Harry waved Dudley off heading towards the intersection of Privet and Wisteria. Within a few minutes Harry was sitting in a meditative pose in the clearing in the center of the woods beside the Little Whinging Play Park. There was a calmness about the place that Harry needed at the moment. It was centering him.

"Why does it suddenly feel like everything has changed?" came the voice of Tristan to the right of Harry. He opened his eyes to see the three Harrys...his brothers, sitting in the same position as he was creating a four pointed circle with Tristan to his right, Verdan his left and Aridian in front of him.

"I'm thinking it's probably because it has." said Verdan.

"How do you figure?" asked Aridian. "Simply because he's g-"

"Oh please! Diddydums being a pillow biter has nothing to do with this. You all may not want to take the blinders off and admit it, but that boy has magic."

"You think he might be a wizard?" Harry asked frowning at the thought.

"Not exactly, no. I just know he's not normal."

"Well since when has Dudley ever been normal?" Tristan laughed, Aridian and Harry joining in.

"Will you guys focus." Verdan snapped smiling all the same.

"How can you think he has magic Verdan." said Aridian. "You yourself told us that when you looked at him you didn't see anything."

"NO. I said I saw **nothing. **Just a vast emptiness that yearned to be filled." Verdan said through gritted teeth. "But what I felt was the complete opposite."

"What did you feel?" asked Harry

"**Power**."

"But how is that possible? If you saw nothing there, how is it that you felt power coming from him. And yet he's not a wizard...So do we know what he might be?"

"Because Harry." Dudley's voice rang out behind him. He came up to the circle of four looking at each of them in turn. "Anne of green gables over there is right Im not a wizard."

Harry's heart was doing that annoying heart attack drill again. "You can see them?" was all he could say.

"They're a little fuzzy around the edges but yea...scooch over sunshine." Dudley said nudging Tristan with his foot to make room. As he sat down dropping the book he was carrying and mimicking the other four they created a five pointed circle.

"If you're not a wizard, then what are you?" Harry asked, that strange tingle coming back full blast.

"I, my dear cousin" Dudley smiled pulling out a cigarette pack from the pocket in his shirt. He pulled out one of the white sticks and put it between his lips. He then brought his hand up to the end of the cigarette and snapped his fingers, suddenly a small orange flame sprang from the tip of his index finger and he took a drag closing his eyes. He exhaled releasing the smoke...it didn't smell like a regular cigarette to Harry. "I am what is known as a Druid." As Dudley said this he opened his eyes, there was no mistaking it in the shadows created by the dying rays of the sun that attempted to brake though the trees above them. Dudley's eyes were glowing an intense cobalt blue.

"Oh...What's a Druid?"

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty then, there's chapter six. I was going to be evil and make you guys wait till next week for the this chapter but I realized I was too excited to have you read it. I spotted a few major plot holes in this chapter from the previous story that I decided needed to be smoothed over. I also tweaked a few details close to the end in order to make the beginning of one of the future chapters make more sense. Just as a heads up Im only going to be keeping the original A Great Destiny About Him up until maybe one or two chapters past the rewritten ones. Hope you guys like what Im putting out. Review! Please!  
**

**-Aubrey**


	7. The Druid's Quickening pt I

**I won't keep you waiting any longer than needed so enjoy the story.  
**

_italics= Thoughts.  
_

**_italics+bold= Telekinesis_**

**_-italics+bold- = telepathic thoughts _**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Harry Potter and it makes me sad.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Druid's Quickening pt. I**

There was a pregnant pause, a moment of complete silence that none of them dared to break. The moment stretched on for what felt like hours as Harry continued to stare ahead of him lost in thought. All the while, Dudley continued to take light drags from the cigarette that didn't smell like a cigarette, drinking in the blank stare of his cousin, and Harry the same. It felt so out of place for Harry to associate anyone so utterly **Dursley** with magic, but never the less there he sat before him, eyes glowing with some unknown light, his face framed by blond locks that Dudley had begun to grow out some time ago, his hair now reaching past his shoulders where they curled at the ends. The long winding vapors of smoke that hung around him adding to the overall aura of power he was radiating effortlessly.

_'Dudley has magic'_. Harry thought as a gentle breeze whispered through the circular clearing of trees rustling his already messy hair.

_'Dudley has magic'_ Harry repeated in his mind.

_'Dudley is…is a Druid…what is a Druid?'_ Harry thought, The same question he asked before popping into his head.

"What exactly is a Druid?" Harry asked voicing his last thought. Dudley, who had been busying himself with slowly waving his hands in front of his face disturbing the wisps of smoke looked back to him.

"Well that took me a while to answer myself. When these powers first popped up I had this freaky dream...I don't remember much about it but one word stuck in my head **Druides. **I looked it up, it's Latin for "The Druids". At first I didn't think much of it. Figured I just smoked some bad pot you know. But then they kept on happening. I knew they were vivid...and violent because I would wake up in the middle of the night panting and covered in sweat, but I could never remember any specific details except for that one word. I swear it drove me half starkers. I kept on searching but I couldn't find anything solid. The religious order of the Druid is mentioned in passing a lot in Celtic mythology but they never wrote anything down. It wasn't until I was in the local library of all places and I came across this book, thats when I got some solid answers. According to the Compendium" Dudley began tapping his right hand on the cover of the book lying before him. "Druids were once revered protectors of the land, they were the conduits of nature itself, able to bend it to their will. But over the years mankind began relying more and more on mathematics and science...chaos. They lost touch with nature. Druides weren't respected like they once were, so they hid away the knowledge, all their teachings completely wiped from history. It left behind a scar on the world, we call it the dark ages. ."

"Mankind's reliance on mathematics and science, it was a new way. But Druides...the book said that in all things they do the wisdom and power of Gaia herself is their...our teacher, our guide and mentor." Dudley looked up from the books' cover, which he had begun to stroke lovingly and caught Harry in a stare that would have been intense even without his eyes glowing. As it were with the blue orbs in that state he had Harry transfixed." We are **true** magicians because our power comes from her very veins."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry asked emerald green eyes staring unblinkingly into blue. Harry hung onto every word that spilled forth from Dudley's mouth as if they were the secrets of the universe and since it sounded like these Druids kept hush about their workings, in a way they were. Harry may not always be the sharpest tack in the box but he understood the gravity of what was unfolding before him, he knew without really knowing that before him sat someone, something that was rare and unique…he just needed to figure out how, and then why...like Dhelila said the decisions he made in the coming days and all that tosh.

"What do I mean?" Dudley asked looking off to the side; he seemed to be contemplating something. After a beat he looked back at Harry. "What is magic?" he finally asked with a smirk.

"What?" Harry asked sharply, snapping back to himself.

"You heard me, what is magic."

Harry glanced over at Aridian who looked back at him and gave the tiniest of nods.

"Magic is the heartbeat of life." Harry responded clearly.

"Exactly!" Dudley said excitedly. "Magic is the heartbeat of life, it exists in all living things connecting us all. But more importantly, the pure, raw, untamed magic of Gaia, the Great Mother runs in her very veins as her blood, those veins are what are known as lye lines and Druids can tap into that life blood" Dudley raised his hand palm to the sky as it lit with a brilliant orange flame. "We can tap into that raw magic and do amazing, impossible things." He finished reverently looking into the flame with misty eyes and a somewhat manic gleam.

"Geez Dudley its just fire, careful you don't burn yourself." Verdan snorted eying Dudley as if he had gone bonkers.

"See that **green boy** is where you're wrong. You've never held fire in the palm of your hands before, you don't have the connection to the magic that I have. I freaked out the first time my hand caught fire, luckily I was in the shower at the time. I tried so hard to put it out, it wasn't until I realized that my hand felt perfectly fine that I calmed down and felt it. To you this flame is just destruction but it is so much more. In the right hands…in _my_ hands it is light and it is life…_it is magic_." As he said those things the flame lifted off his hand to flicker on above their heads. It slowly got bigger and brighter injecting tendrils of warmth into the biting chill that Harry had not even realized had crept upon them with the setting of the sun. Harry was so focused on Dudley's rant he did not notice his teeth chattering until they stopped. He worried that the flame was going to continue to grow but it stopped once it got to the size of a catchers mitt. Suddenly the most wondrous event occurred, small bits of the flame began to fall away and rain down on the five young men like multi-colored faerie lights. The lights dotted Harry's skin and although by all logic they should have burned him, it did not. When the sparks came in contact with his skin they faded away but left behind a warm afterglow and a pleasant tingle Harry had come to associate with magic.

"In all my life I've never known you to be so knowledgeable and genuinely passionate about anything Dudley, how did that happen?" asked Harry lifting his arms to catch more of the falling bits of magic, while the sparks continued to rain down the flame itself kept burning without fuel.

"I guess I've had a while to really process this all…Ive been able to tap this power for almost a year now...it also doesn't hurt that I'm high as fuck right now." Said Dudley dissolving into low giggles.

"Excuse me?" Tristan sputtered looking sharply at Dudley as he took another drag from the 'not' cigarette.

"Here" Dudley mumbled holding out the spliff for Tristan to take.

"As much as I would love to partake in the poisoning of my body" Tristan spat, his tone dripping with sarcasm and blatant disapproval. "I sadly cannot seeing as I am incorporeal."

"Not here you aren't. Within this circle you three." Dudley said looking to each of the three brothers in turn, "Are as real as Harry or I."

"I find that hard to believe." Tristan mumbled moodily. Dudley's only response was to once again raise the joint in offering. Halfheartedly Tristan reached for it, when he was able to take it from Dudley his stormy expression cleared to one of astonishment.

"Amazing." Tristan breathed looking at the slowly burning object in fascination.

"You really aught to listen to me more often Harry." Dudley chuckled a smug look on his face.

"How is that even possible?" Verdan asked his eyes sparkling with a hungry light.

"Because it is my desire…take a look around." Dudley urged. Harry craned his neck and drank in the scene all around him. The sparks from the still burning flame had spread beyond them falling in a large circle that went to the edge of the clearing just before it touched the trees. If that wasn't enough the sparks did not fall in just random order. Standing up Harry could see that the sparks had landed in an intricate design that reminded him of a shield he had once seen in a book in the Hogwarts library, and they five sat at it's epicenter.

"It's called a Celtic shield knot, it's generally used for protection and warding, I'm using it to cleanse this space and as a base." Although his words were whispered they rang clear within the enclosure.

"A base for what?" asked Harry sitting back down.

"A Druid's Circle, my first in fact. Ive been playing around with little things I can do so far but this is my first actual ritual. Ive been holding off on doing it because I wanted you to be apart of it...don't give me that look. You're the only other magical person I know remember. My hope is that there are others out there like me, here is where I want to start the beginnings of my coven and I want you Harry to join as my teacher and I yours."

"I think that's brilliant Dudley but why would you want me to join your coven? And what could I possibly teach you?…I'm a wizard, my magic isn't the same as yours, at least I don't think so."

"I believe that's where you're wrong Harry. You felt the same thing I did earlier…we're connected you and I. I'm not certain how and to what end but I know that the line is there. And besides even if our magic doesn't come from the same place when I'm around you I can feel Gaia's touch, when it comes to you there is something special, when it comes to you the magic is there. You, are home. I still have much to learn but I **know** I can only do that with your help and in return I think there are things that I can teach you." The excited gleam was back in full force as he spoke those words and with his next it darkened into a seductive smirk. "So, what do you say cousin?…won't you step into the bad side?…"

Harry didn't even try to contain the carefree laugh that erupted from watching Dudley waggle his eyebrows as he spoke the words.

"What do you guys think?" asked Harry to the other three in the circle. Tristan was the first to speak up.

"Sounds like fun."

"Are you kidding? The chance to play around with ancient unknown magic. Imagine all the things we could learn, of course I'm in."

Harry looked over to Verdan who seemed to want to take his time answering. "Well, what about you?"

"Hmm...give me a minute to think about this here. This sounds a little permanent...hmm...Oh alright...in for a penny, in for a pound I suppose…and besides I wouldn't want to miss this train wreck for all the Galleons in the world."

"Well it seems I'm all for it" Harry said brightly "So how do we do this?"

Dudley dug his left hand into his pocket and pulled out a tiny seed. Harry wanted to ask what it was for but he thought it best to just watch and see what happened. Dudley dug a small hole in the grass with two fingers, dropped the seed in then covered it back up. He then reached over and plucked the still lit joint from Tristan's hand. Above them a small part of the fire broke away to hover over the freshly planted seed. Dudley dropped the joint into the flame, which kept it suspended as it slowly turned to ash. Once it was burned away the flame fizzled out leaving behind a pentacle made of ash over the small mound.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Aridian, fascinated.

"Shhh, I need to concentrate. I've only ever done this about four other times, I'm...not very good at the big stuff and this is just on that line." Dudley chided his brow furrowing as he began to move the tips of his fingers in a slow circular motion.

"Good at wh-" began Harry but he got the answer before his question was asked. At the tip of Dudley's fingers…there was no denying it, it was a tiny pool of water that grew larger with each revolution of the young man's finger. After the seventh revolution the pool stopped growing and began to rain down on the pentacle, once the water was all gone the real spectacle began.

It was as if Harry was watching a recording of a plant growing over the course of weeks within a few seconds. When it was done growing the plant stood 1 metre tall with dark green hand shaped leaves and large fuzzy clumps growing around the stem.

"Is that…?"

"Veneficus Cannabis Sativa. Or in other words…magical weed." Said Dudley as if it were the most normal thing in the world to grow a marijuana plant in under a minute.

"Its sparkly." said Harry intelligently

"Yup, that would be the veneficus part of it. This stuff is so potent just a small dose would knock a nomag on their arse for days."

"And you would know that _how_ exactly?" Harry asked throwing his cousin an accusatory glance. Dudley's only response was to shoot him a cheeky wink and grin.

"I need you to be quiet again, I have to concentrate." said Dudley. He brought his hand up palm facing the plant in an instant it caught completely on fire. As the magical flames consumed the plant, it began to turn black, wilt and then eventually collapsed until all that remained was the original ash pentacle. What was new however was the gigantic bubble of swirling, sparkly green smoke just above their heads.

"OK." Dudley said through gritted teeth, sweat beading on his forehead. It looked like he was holding the cloud of smoke together by sheer will. "This is going to hit you hard…take deep breaths...and hold on for the ride."

"Dudley I don't-" said Harry teeming with apprehension.

"Harry look at me." said Dudley his voice strained with the pressure of splitting his concentration. Harry tore his eyes away from the swirling green ball of smoke above the five of them and looked down catching Dudley's eye. Harry's breath caught in his throat. Dudley's blue eyes were glowing an intense cobalt, but it was more than that, they shimmered back and forth as if there was a low flame flickering just behind them. Dudley was sweating and breathing hard but his gaze remained firmly locked with Harry's.

"I need you to do this with me cuzzo...it may not be the exact same, but we're magic...I don't know what that **really** means yet...I just want to find out. And I can only do that with your help." Dudley grunted and his intense gaze broke from Harry's back to the smoke ball that was wobbling around the edges. Giving it his full attention Dudley kept the smoke contained and swirling. In those few seconds Harry made eye contact with each of his brothers, they each gave their consent in their own ways with facial expressions. It was almost like telepathy between what were essentially magical doppelgängers of himself.

"Penny in the air." said Harry squaring his shoulders.

Dudley grinned crookedly and before Harry could turn his head back towards it a large tendril of smoke reached out and attached itself over his mouth and nose forcing him to breath in the deep earthy scent. It was cool and tingled as it went down Harry's nose and throat. He could feel it tingling throughout his lungs. Harry only had enough time to think that this wasn't so bad before he was physically knocked over by an intense bout of vertigo. With his back on the grass Harry looked up to the inky black sky and he could feel his pupils dilate until he was sure that there was barely any green left. With this new sight the world opened up to him. He could see beyond the glare of the city lights at the hundreds, maybe thousands of little dots strewn across the night sky.

"Dudley this is amazing." Tristan said in some direction, Harry wasn't sure which direction. He ran his hands in the grass beneath him and he felt the little heartbeat of magic inside each and every blade helping it grow, beyond the grass he felt the soil rich and dense with its promise of new life, he felt the earthworms making their way through it loosening it. He felt the roots of the trees drinking in nutrients growing stronger by the second, minute, hour, day, year, decade, century, and millennia. He saw their past and future all within the span of a milli-second.

Harry's head began to hurt a bit and he heard a barely there whisper of a song. Beneath the soil and the worms and all other manner of creatures he felt something deep down pulsating…like a heartbeat. It was stationary and flowing at the same time, it felt ancient and ageless simultaneously. Harry knew without having to be told that what he felt was a lye line and he was humbled by the enormity of its power because he was also aware that it connected with other lines and ran throughout the entire planet…through the earth…Gaia. Sensing that much power, the power of a planet scared him and at the same time excited him (and made blood rush to certain parts of his anatomy) in ways that should make him blush with shame yet he didn't because he knew that it was raw and natural.

The pounding in his head slowly but steadily subsided and evened out to nothing. The whispering went away. When he was sure he had a decent grip on his head Harry sat up to find that Tristan, Aridian, and Verdan were doing the same, their eyes were glowing a brilliant emerald green. Dudley was sitting off to the side with an easy smile on his face. Harry watched as he and his four companions inhaled the last of the smoke.

"How do you all feel" asked Dudley inhaling the last of his smoke tendril.

"I feel strong." Tristan replied flexing the muscles beneath his yellow robes.

"I can...I can sense everything. Its amazing." Came Aridian's breathy response as he looked around himself his hands delicately probing the air around him smiling.

"I am **so** fucking…horny." Verdan ground out fisting his hands into the blades of grass beneath him. Tristan and Aridian dissolved into fits of laughter upon his pronouncement. "I'm bloody serious you guys I can **feel** the power from that lye line washing over me and it's making my blood boil." He carried on closing his eyes and biting down on his bottom lip.

Dudley quirked an eyebrow and shot his cousin a bemused look. "Got a thing for power Harry?"

Harry had the decency to blush. "Its not something I like to admit." He mumbled. Memories of Luna and Ginny dueling with each other during a demonstration at a D.A. meeting the school year before pushed its way to the front of his mind. The immense look of concentration on both of their faces, the intense groans they each let out as they threw hexes that were getting more and more violent the longer they kept going dancing around the magically protected ring the Room had created until Hermione had shoved Harry rolling her eyes to remind him that this was suppose to be a basic demo of dueling form. Harry cleared his throat smoothly and the blush on his face receded some.

"I don't think its anything to be ashamed of. There's nothing wrong with admiring power, The Compendium actually encourages it." said Dudley smiling down at the book eyes still glowing.

"Not to be a wet blanket or nothin but how does getting us junked up on über weed get us into your little club?" asked Verdan

"Join hands." said Dudley

"What are we going to sing Kumbayah?"

"Just shut it and do as I say"

"Yes Master Druid." Verdan quipped sarcastically saluting Dudley with his middle finger then grabbing hold of Aridian then Harry's hand. Once all five hands were joined Harry gasped at the jolt that went through the entire circle. It was different from the gentle rush of magic from the line below them. It grounded him while keeping him floating in the euphoric wash of power. He could feel them all as if he were them. The tense energy in Tristan's corded muscles itching to be released, the dizzying buzz of information that was bouncing before his eyes being sorted and locked away by Aridian's mind, the the maddening dark hunger of Verdan's power hungry libido; if he were not sitting already that alone would have brought him to his knees. Then there was Dudley, he gave off an aura of calm serenity. Underneath that however Harry could feel the expanse of emptiness that filled his entire being. He sensed something else about each of the young men sitting around him in the center of this Celtic shield knot...which was glowing even brighter radiating the pawer Harry was awash in. Something that warmed him from the pit of his stomach and spread outward. They all felt familiar like family.

**_-We are family.- _**Harry thought.

**_-Yes we are Harry- _**came the sound of Dudley's voice inside his head.

There was a strange twinge of unease that quickly passed. This was what he had always wanted. What he had lost when Sirius died. What Ron and all his other friends had, a real family that wouldn't shun him for possessing magic because they knew what it was like. Granted Dudley wouldn't have been his first choice but he was in no position to be picky, Harry smiled.

He wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

The next day dawned to a change in Privet Drive. Though the residents would not be able to explain it and dare not say it out loud for fear of being labeled as strange or irritatingly cheery (because Lord knows how annoying those people can be), but there was a certain _magic_ in the air. The sun shone just that much brighter, the leaves on the trees and the identical lawns were full green and lush, and the flowers of the numerous gardens bolstered vibrant colors. The gentle breeze that swept through the neighborhood elicited a sweet calming effect that put the residents in a good mood, all that is except the occupants of #4.

It was to a dense awkwardness that Harry entered as he made his way into the kitchen of number four. Since his birthday the Dursleys had taken to making their own breakfasts and generally ignoring Harry's presence except when they ordered him to complete whatever menial task required his attention. Dudley was in his regular seat attempting to eat his meager helping of fried eggs and bacon and watch the telly at the same time. Due to all the weight that he had dropped so quickly Aunt Petunia had lifted Dudley's diet and forced all his favorite foods on him at every meal to prevent her_ 'ickle diddykins' _from wasting away. Dudley had gladly accepted the return to old habits but in moderation since he liked not taking up so much space. Aunt Petunia meanwhile, was fiddling with the bit of grapefruit she still had left on her plate throwing little comments to Vernon who was hidden behind the headline of today's newspaper and making appropriately timed grunts in response to Petunia's attempts to coax him into a conversation. When Harry sat down with his own plate of breakfast (Dudley had taken to leaving him some in the frying pan) Petunia stopped mid comment to throw him a wary glance, Dudley looked up to smile at Harry then went back to watching an old re-run of The Crystal Maze.

"I spoke to Lawrence and Dietra Evans the other day" said Petunia lightly.

"Oh, how are they holding up?" Vernon asked putting down the newspaper to look at his wife.

"Just barely, its been over two months and they still haven't found little Mark. Dietra, the poor dear was a right mess, wracked with grief she was." Petunia tutted shaking her head consolingly.

"That's a shame." grunted Vernon.

"Mark Evans?" asked Dudley looking to his mother and father.

"Yes popkin, the one that lives over on Wisteria walk, weren't you two friends?" she asked sweetly as she scooped out some grapefruit with a spoon.

"Not exactly." mumbled Dudley looking down at his plate. Not exactly was right in Harry's opinion, Dudley and his gang of friends had taken to beating up on the younger kids in the surrounding neighborhood and Mark had been one of their regulars. it seemed along with his connection to Gaia, Dudley had gone and grown a conscience.

_'magic indeed'. _thought Harry.

Dudley threw a quick glare at him which Harry raised an eyebrow at.

"Well his disappearance has the authorities baffled. All they were able to find other than the mutilated remains of his dog was a shoe. From the looks of the poor beast they were attacked by some sort of wild animal while they were out walking but none of the blood in the area was human so there's a chance he might still be alive out there somewhere." silence rang through the kitchen once again.

"Have they considered that this is all just one gigantic prank?" asked Vernon sighing heavily as he folded the newspaper down onto the table.

"What are you on about Vernon?" asked Petunia looking at her husband intensely.

"Who's to say that little Evans brat isn't trying to pull one over on his parents. Making those decent hard working people worry themselves half to death just for a few chuckles with his vagabond friends" said Vernon gruffly.

"Vernon! That's an absolutely horrid thing to say. You've met the family before, a child of good folks like that would never be so heartless." said Petunia

"Yes well it doesn't always matter how decent the parents are, sometimes...the child is nothing but a disappointment." said Vernon slowly. Even though it was not said and Vernon never looked his way, everyone at the table knew that the comment was meant for Dudley whose ears burned a bright red as he hung his head in shame. Harry felt a sharp stab of pity for Dudley's plight.

"_Oh Vernon_." Petunia breathed her voice hitching as she held back a sob. She looked over to Dudley in time to see a single teardrop fall from his lashes and hit the now empty plate below. Petunia made to rush over and comfort her son but before she could fully rise from her seat Vernon jumped up.

"Dear me look at the time. Best be off or I'll be late for work." Vernon wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Petunia darling." he said as he made his way from the table. "Boy! make sure you get those chores in the yard done before I get home or you'll be sorry." And with that he was out of the kitchen into the adjoining hallway and out the front door.

Harry, Petunia and Dudley sat in silence. After a beat Petunia silently began to clear the table of dishes. Dudley kept his head bowed in shame, Vernon had not even acknowledged his presence. As Petunia turned her back to wash the dishes in the sink Dudley's shoulders began to tremble with the effort of keeping his tears silent. Staring blankly ahead of him Harry's pity slowly turned to sorrow.

_'How could he ignore his own son...say something so hurtful._' thought Harry as Dudley brought his head down to rest upon his folded arms still holding back sobs.

_'Saying those hurtful things just because Dudley loves differently.'_

Harry heard sobbing and looked up to see his aunt with her back still turned to them holding her hand over her mouth shaking with tears, she began washing again as if nothing was wrong but Harry could tell her tears had not subsided.

_'As if he's so wonderful... As if he's __**so**__ fucking perfect_...**who the hell does he think he is. That bastard! He'll pay FOR DOING THAT TO ME!...**_wait...what?'_

**CRASH**

The sound of a glass breaking snapped Harry out of the increasingly furious thoughts that were running through his head. He looked up to see his aunt desperately clutching the remains of the plate she had smashed against the counter top.

_'Something's not right here.'_ Harry thought, and that's when he felt it. The tingle, the one that told him that magic was in the air. It felt different from the other times, it was hostile and it felt like it was trying to invade him, trying to fill him with it's rage. Harry looked over to his cousin to see that his silent sobs had subsided he now sat unmoving as if frozen.

"Dudley" said Harry slowly, beginning to get worried.

**CRASH**. Petunia had broken another plate. "DAMN HIM!" she yelled.

"DUDLEY. STOP!" Harry yelled shaking his cousin. Dudley lifted his head and all the hairs on the back of Harry's head stood on end. Dudley's face was contorted in a dark scowl and his eyes were ablaze with blue fire radiating heat that distorted the air around his head. The tingle was becoming more pronounced to the point of almost painful. The air smelled of ozone and the temperature in the kitchen began to rise.

"DUDLEY!."

**SLAP!**

Dudley blinked rapidly, his eyes returning to normal and the tingle receding. He brought his hand up to touch his rapidly reddening cheek where Harry's hand had hit him. He looked over to Harry with sad eyes.

"I'm so-" began Dudley.

"You don't have to say it...I know."

"Oh goodness me. Look at this mess. I honestly don't know what's come over me. Dudley sweetheart out of the kitchen I don't want you accidentally cutting yourself on all this glass."

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Harry and Dudley back in the clearing by the playground sitting in silence. Harry studied Dudley as he kept his eyes planted on the book before him doing his best to ignore his cousin's insistent leer. Finally he let out a sigh closing the book and meeting Harry's eye.

_**-what?- **_came Dudley's voice.

_**-you know what.-**_ Harry responded in kind. Since the ritual the previous night the ability to speak to each other telepathically had developed. It was some magical side effect of the Coven bond. Learning how to block each other out became a necessity when Verdan started intentionally fantasizing.

_**-I really don't, so why not just come out with it.-**_

_**-How were you able to influence our emotions back there?-**_

_**-I don't know. That's the first time something like that has ever happened before-**_

_**-So what has happened before?-**_

_**-as far as mentally, the most I've ever been able to do is listen in on patches of people's thoughts. It's happened a few times on different levels of painful while I was in school and then once when you first got back from Higswart-**_

_**-Hogwarts, Dudley-**_

_**-I've heard it both ways-.**_

_**-Anything else?-**_asked Harry rolling his eyes.

_**-Like what?-**_

_**-I'm sure I don't know Dudley, they're your powers-**_

_**-Other than the little things I've been able to do with the elements I don't really know much about my powers-**_

_**-You've had magic for almost a year now right?-**_

_**-Yea so?-**_

_**-So, that was over a year ago...what have you been doing all this time, sitting on your hands?-**_

_**-NO-**_ came the suddenly angry voice of Dudley through the link. _**-For the past year I've been goin half mad with dreams I don't even get to remember. Hopped up on any pain pills I could get my hands on...anything to dull the pain of hundreds of voices talking in my head. Almost burning the science labs down-**_

_**-Excuse me?-**_

_**-Long story, back to the point Ive been doing all that and coming to terms with the fact that I'm **__not a freak.__** Or have you forgotten who I was raised by?-**_

_**-Damn...I'm an idiot-**_

_**-No, you just can't imagine the world through anyone's eyes but your own...not everyone spent most of their lives looking for the magic in everything. I was quite happy with the normal, and mundane before all this happened, course that ain't no picnic either.-**_

_**-Hehe, and now look at ya. You're practically the magic man. Making it rain with the blink of an eye. Starting forest fires with a snap of your fingers, and growing highly illegal magical narcotics with a wiggle of your nose. That's as far away from mundane as you can get...my how you've grown.-**_

The two magical beings fell over laughing at that statement. After a few minutes they sat back up with wide grins on their faces.

"He was a fuckin wanker for saying that about you though." Harry finally spoke breaking a lull in the light mood.

"Yea I know. I get that he's just set in his ways..but it still hurt you know."

"Hey I'd be worried if it didn't. You can be downright terrifying when the magic runs away with you ya know. It's a good thing Im considered an adult in the magical world or I might have been expelled for that little display."

"That's something I don't get." said Dudley

"What?"

"You said you've been emancipated in your world, you've come into all this money, and you've now got more places to live than you really even need."

Harry grew still. He knew where Dudley was getting at. "Yea. So?"

"So...why are you still here? I know its not for the company."

"You're right it not...I'm still here because you all are still my family, no matter how I feel about it and with Lord Moldyshorts out there I'm the only thing keeping you all safe."

"That blood protection thing?" asked Dudley.

"Exactly." said Harry. "Once I no longer call this place home that protection is gone and you and your family are sitting ducks."

Dudley was silent in thought as he looked off in the distance stroking the cover of The Compendium in his lap. He broke out in a wide grin soon after.

"What if I took over the job of protecting the family?"

"What's that now?" asked Harry confused.

"Look I'm a Druid now. I know how to do magic that literally no one else can...I could protect them." said Dudley his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"I'll admit you can do some pretty cool things Dud. But we're talking about fully grown wizards with years of experience practicing magic. While it was pretty cool, you had a hard time holding together a ball of smoke. These people throw out torture curses like it's candy on Halloween. If they attack you might be able to take down a few with a couple fire balls, but eventually they will out maneuver you."

"So then help me get better, get stronger."

"How?"

"There are some sick spells and enchantments in here for protection, warding and more importantly battle. I could do them but I would need more power."

"And how exactly would you get this power?"

"There is a ritual in here that every Druid must perform in order to unlock their full potential connection to Gaia...I'm a bit old to be performing it since it's something that is done around the age of eight or nine but once I do i'll be able to tap into the lye line fully. I could use the line that runs beneath this park to take up the stead once your protection falls in a year and in the mean time I'll practice and get better. If they do manage to get past the protections I'll be able to hold them off long enough to run away if not wipe the floor with them"

"I don't know Dudley. Are you sure you want to do that. I'm not doubting the power of Gaia or anything... I mean its the power of the whole bleeding planet..its just..."

"I want to, besides I'm going to do the ritual anyway, might as well put that power to good use." Dudley said smugly.

"Alright then. How do we do this?"

"Well" Dudley began, leafing through the Compendium until he found the page he was looking for. "A talisman must be chosen, that will be blessed within the witch's circle within the druid's circle on the night of a full moon which is in two weeks. I can take care of the talisman. That just leaves the matter of the circle and the potion. Now I'll need the help of your counter parts to build the circle."

"How would that work?"

"Once the circle has been cast I have to invite the four guardians of the earth into my circle to witness and bless my passing. Water, Air, Earth and Fire. You four must serve as vessels for the guardians...Oh don't give me that look do you honestly think Gaia would allow any harm to come to her conduits?"

"OK what else. what was that about a potion?"

"Yea. Its actually more of a tonic that must be brewed by the one performing the ritual and drunk everyday for seven days prior to the night. The tonic purifies the drinker so that Gaia's power can run freely through them. Some of the ingredients on this list we've got in the kitchen at home so I can grow them myself but some of these herbs I've never even heard of, I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"That's alright, we'll just take a trip over to Diagon Alley. I need to go over a few things with my accountant. We'll pick up those ingredients while we're there. Let me have a look."

Dudley handed over the Compendium. Harry scanned the page and did a double take. He looked over the words again a frown growing on his features as he took them in.

"What? do you not recognize any of those ingredients?" asked Dudley taking in his cousin's expression.

"Dudley look at this and tell me what you see." said Harry placing the book down on the grass and pointing to a random line.

"Lower the heat and add the strips of gillyweed in a counter clockwise motion...what am I suppose to be seeing?"

"You understood that completely? The words are sitting right there in plain old English?"

"Besides the fact that I have no idea what gillyweed is yes. Stop being a bleedin wanker and get to the point, what's the matter?" said Dudley getting frustrated.

"Because Dud, from what I can tell" said Harry flipping through the book quickly and taking in the words. "every single word of this entire book is written in Runes."

"Oh" said Dudley looking down at the book then back to Harry. "What the bloody hell are runes?"

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty then, there's chapter seven. I was suffering through a serious case of writer's block because I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to scrap this entire chapter and start from scratch or keep on with the tweaking. Barring any great emergency the second part of this chapter will be posted within the next two to three days, so keep an eye out for that. Just as a heads up Im only going to be keeping the original A Great Destiny About Him up until maybe one or two chapters past the rewritten ones. Hope you guys like what Im putting out. Review! Please!  
**

**-Aubrey**


End file.
